


Friendly Fire

by lilolilyrae



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Only outside their relationship tho, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Slow Burn, Trigger warning:, mentions of rape/non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-04-24 14:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14357595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilolilyrae/pseuds/lilolilyrae
Summary: Percival deals with what Grindelwald did to him while wearing his face. Newt helps.Featuring the shenanigans of Nifflers, a new job, meddling Goldstein sisters, a birthday party and many revelations!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Arranged](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011875) by [Miss_Lv](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv). 
  * Inspired by [Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9288278) by [UnabashedlyLoudNacho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnabashedlyLoudNacho/pseuds/UnabashedlyLoudNacho). 



> (inspired, not based on or anything)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few months after the terrible events in New York, Newt Scamander is forced to go back into the city to help catch an escaped Nundu.

 

 

Newt's return to New York is as abrupt and unplanned as most of his life, really. 

He got a patronus call from is brother in the ministry saying he better get there now, apparated to London, and took a portky to the States with the instructions to catch the Nundu with minimal damage or the creature would be put down. He didn't even know where they were sending him to.

 

Landing at the foot of a stairset, still dizzy, Newt spins around in a 360 turn to check whether the Nundu was in immediate vicinity. 

He only sees humans- thankfully wizards and witches, apparently, as there were no shocked calls about his sudden entry but only rather disdainful looks about his appearance in general. That, Newt is used to, and given that he was still wearing dirt covered work clothes it is probably deserved.

 

A man comes down the stairs in his direction, writing something on memo that immediately flies away as he's done- then he looks up at Newt, and Newt freezes.

He knows this face.

Instinct screams that this is a situation for a fight or flight reaction, but after his initial shock, Newt forces himself to relax his posture and greet that man. 

He knows what the real Grindelwald looks like.

The man in front of him must be the real Director Graves, and is therefore about as likely to be or be impersonated by a dark wizard as everyone else.

Well, less likely, given that Grindelwald would have to be really bloody stupid to try that particular stunt again.

Except if he was going for reverse psychology, an honestly interesting theory introduced to newt by a philosopher and magician in Germany- 

No, Graves is no more likely to be evil than anyone else, either way. 

Newt shakes himself out of his ever spinning thoughts, reminding himself of his manners, and reaches Graves his hand.

"Mr. Graves, I presume? Newt Scamander, I'm here to catch a Nundu, you don't happen to know where that would be?"

 

Looking uncomfortable, Graves quickly takes his hand, barely pressing it before letting go. He doesn't look Newt in the eyes, either.

"Yes, and I am truly sorry you have to deal with me here, I know you were involved in the... events earlier this year..."

Graves takes a deep breath, but before Newt can think of something to say the other man continues "It's just that we don't have an actual creature department or anything in the ministry, so everything concerning magical creaturesin muggle areas is given either to the secrecy personell or the aurors, depending on the danger. And as no-one quite knows for what else to use Mr anyways these days..."

The man sounds so bitter, and Newt instantly feels sorry for him, as well as embarrassed about the fact that apparently, Graves noticed his earlier instinctual reaction. 

"It's no problem, really- well, that you don't have anyone to deal with the creatures here definitely is something that should be addressed, but you working with me will be fine. I'm incredibly sorry for my unprofessional reaction earlier."

Graves scoffs. "No need to be sorry, it's a normal reaction really. Now, the Nundu is in central park, do you need anything first or should we just apparate there?"

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to Wikipedia reverse psychology origins for this, that's how serious I take my fanfic obsession :D
> 
> Sorry this is such a short start, my phone was dead for half the day and I just can't write as well on paper or laptop...  
> If anyone likes this, more will be soon to follow :)
> 
>  
> 
> [tum](https://www.lilolilyr.tumblr.com)[blr](https://www.lilolilyrae.tumblr.com) [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lilolilyrae/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still nothing beta read yet, do tell me if you find any mistakes!!!

Central Park is in a state of chaos.

The secrecy personell of the ministry is doing their best to shield the area from muggles- pardon, no-majs- walking into the beast, but given that a Nundu is a living, breathing and _moving_ being that could easily kill everyone crossing its path, that is easier said than done.

Newt catches sight of the Nundu nearly immediately.

It's standing half hidden besides a tree obviously in defensive mode. Newt doesn't know how exactly the creature managed to show up here, but given that Nundus are actually native to Africa, it was probably not a voluntary endeavour. 

 

"Send your men further away from it, please, I need to get it relaxed enough to go into my case"

With a creature in distress, Newt immediately went into commanding mode.

"If that's possible" he adds after a moment, knowing that the director of magical security probably isn't used to being told what to do.

Graves lifts an eyebrow. "You're the expert... But try not to get yourself killed, I don't want to have my probation extended again" 

Was that humor? Newt snorts, but quickly sobers as the Nundu makes a frightened sound when one of the Aurors moves in his direction to supersede his colleague in the place closest to the creature.

"Everybody step back from the creature. Form a ring no closer than 50 feet around it" Graves speaks into his wand.

"Slowly!" Newt says as he sees how some of the witches and wizards scramble to get away. 

"Slowly" Graves adds into his wand. 

Newt is surprised that none of what the other wizard says is resounds across the plane, and yet the other aurors still seem to understand him- but now is not the time to wonder about foreign spells.

The feline is obviously afraid and in pain, and Newt feels anger to whoever put it in this state flame up inside him. 

He suppresses the feeling, knowing he has to keep a calm demeanour to get the Nundu to relax.

With a quick silent accio, Newt gets a vial out of his case and inches closer.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Percival Graves watches in morbid fascination as the Magizoologist moves towards the angry creature. 

He can't quite decide whether to be impressed by the man's bravery or to just dismiss him as completely mad.

 

While crossing the distance, Scamander appears to be talking to the Nundu, which in turn jerks away.

Percival is already getting ready to apparate back and forth to get the other man out of there, when Scamander draws a piece of meat seemingly out of thin air and throws it up.

The giant cat-like creature jumps to catch it, and Scamander visibily relaxes. 

Alright, maybe no rescue attempt necessary just yet.

 

Scamander continues to slowly walk closer, talking to the Nundu. 

Then he opens his case- and oh, Percival sure has heard about that case, but when the gigantic and dangerous creature just hops in there and Scamander slaps it shut, he is a _little_ shocked nevertheless. 

 

* * *

 

After the Nundu ingests the antidote to its breath, Newt is quick to get it into his case. 

He has a more semi-permanent solution to Nundu breath poison inside, but for now it will do.

 

Turning back to Graves, he sees the shocked faces of not just the director but also his aurors. 

"What? You know what I do, half of you have met me already" he knows he sounds snappy, but he can't help it under their irritating looks. This is why he's better with creatures than with people.

Embarrassed, Newt holds his case in front of himself and busies himself with the locks maybe a little longer than necessary before walking back to the other man.

"How did a Nundu even get here? I can assure you that it is in no way native to America, and definitely not able to get here on its own. And Nundus are actually quite friendly creatures as long as not provoked, this one will most likely be able to reintegrate in his natural habitat... Please don't have it put down"

During his rant, Graves smiles at him in a curious way. Newt is confused. Usually people tend to react angry or by belittling him, and Graves doesn't even seem to be smiling because he wants to make fun of hin.

"A group of my aurors bust a smuggling ring yesterday... And no, as we got you to detain it instead we didn't plan to kill the beast- I thought it was near impossible to do so anyway?"

"Hard, yes, but not impossible... But the creature is really harmless!" Newt immediately adds, not wanting to give the other man any ideas.

Graves chuckles. 

"I can assure you that nobody intends to harm the creature. Now" he tilts his head "I think it is safe to say that we do need someone with your capabilities in MACUSA. If I can talk the president into giving the position a chance? I suppose you would be alone in the department at first, so you would still have to cooperate with the aurors a lot, but I promise you that you will not have to see much of me or be otherwise reminded of the events in January"

With the last sentence, Grave's face looses all trace of humour again, there is nearly something self-deprecating about his tone of voice.

Newt feels something- maybe pity, but also something else he can't quite place about the other man. Either way, he can't leave that sentence stand in the room that way.

"Oh I'd rather see you actually- I mean, well, now that I get to know you it's easier to look at your face and see that it's not Grindelwald at all, and I should definitely be able to recognise Grindelwald should I ever do run into him again, so..."

Graves looks taken aback, but nods slowly.

"So, you'd be taking the position?"

"I definitely first have to bring the Nundu back to Africa... I'll think about it, alright?"

"Of course. I will have someone owl you as soon as there are news about the position. For now, we shoud return to MACUSA and see to get you on the next portky to Africa"

Newt smiles and takes his arm, and they apparate away.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone know which month in 1926 fbawtft is actually set? Bc I just guessed :s


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I writing this again? My mind tends to have evil ideas.

 

 

 

 

> **A/N Read the warnings in the tags people!**

 

 

 

Once they arrive at the ministry, Newt is immediately lead away to the transportation area while Percival gets caught debriefing aurors. Only afterwards does he notice that he didn't even get to say goodbye.

 

As he's at last sitting alone in office, left to his thoughts, his mind drifts back to one Newton Scamander 

Percival feels quite shaken when he notices that Newt made him forget about everything that's wrong with himself for several minutes, even more than once. Alright, so maybe the adrenaline about the Nundu had been part of it. But still, there was something enthralling about the British magizoologist.

Percival nearly thinks he feels sorry that Scamander had to leave already. But that can't be, he barely knows the other man. Still, he really hopes Scamander will take the position at MACUSA and make real on his promise not to avoid Percival. 

 

 

Loud noises, shouting and bangs in the hallway makes Percival jump out of his seat, wand ready to attack- he nearly storms out, already going through the best defence spells and attacking curses to use against assailants in his mind, when he stops himself last second and forces himself to breathe.

There are no dark wizards in the hallway. 

Percival is safe, in the ministry, surrounded by allies.

The noise probably just stems from someone stumbling over an inkwell and cursing or something. 

 

With the adrenaline uselessly pumping through his body now that there's no threat to fight, Percival has to lean against the wall next to his door, feeling faint.

He nearly wishes there was an actual attack. After all as long as he's in the field, wand drawn and having an excuse for constant vigilance, he's able to keep it together. 

He hates himself for that thought. 

Enough people died already, he doesn't need to jinx it by wishing for more evil to happen.

 

Fumbling with his wand, Percival barely manages a locking spell on his door. He curses himself for being so weak, no wonder Grindelwald took him down so easily, he should be able to do better without the aid of a wand yet here he is...

 

Glad that there's already a soundproofing charm on office, Percival can't help sinking down and putting his head between his knees. Sobbing so badly that his entire body is shaking, he feels like now he's loosing it completely. 

He never used to be someone to cry easily. Yet since the - since it _happened_ , he can't seem to stop.

No self control at all.

Percival wants it back, badly, the complete control over his life he used to have and that now is nothing but a fake facade.

 

 

Hearing a turmoil in the hallway again, he forces himself not to overreact but do go check.

He fixes his appearance- spells he absolutely mastered within the last months- and exits his office looking calm and in control.

 

"What's going on here?" 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you think is going on there? :D
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments brighten up my day :)
> 
> [tum](https://www.lilolilyr.tumblr.com)[blr](https://www.lilolilyrae.tumblr.com) [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lilolilyrae/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might have read some old timey royals AUs right before writing this chap. I think it shows. Sincerely sorry for that.

Director Graves is so very different to the man Newt thought to know as Graves...

And of course the real Graves is different than Grindelwald, Newt just didn't expect him to be this- _human_ , maybe, someone with feelings and smiles instead of a blank paperpusher.

He finds he actually likes him, and after Graves invited him to stay with the ministry he briefly hopes they could even be friends, he could find out some more about what the always quickly disappearing expressions in the other man's mask mean...

If a man like Graves could ever have any interest in a man like Newt. He has nothing that could be of use for the other. 

Still, he will do his best to stay in Graves' favour... 

 

Of course then he has to go and destroy it all at the next possible situation and let his Niffler loose in Grace's corridor. 

 

* * *

 

It all happened because he was stuck in MACUSA. 

As the secrecy witch delivered him in the transportation department, she, clearly wary of him and his case as he could clearly create more work for her way too fast, just informed the worker there of Newt's destination and didn't even wait for a reply before she was gone.

It turned out, however, that the next portky to Africa only leaves the day after tomorrow, and of course there is no other or faster way to get overseas. 

Looks like Newt is stuck in New York for now.

Not quite knowing where to go, he remembered that at least this might be a chance to meet the Goldstein sisters again. He smiled at the thought. They had stayed in, while irregular, still always continued owl contact, and he would like to say that they are now something akin friends. 

Maybe they would even let him stay at their place again? 

He could sleep in his suitcase no matter where he is, of course, but he would rather know himself in a not so foreign environment. 

 

As Newt has no idea where exactly Queenie works, he went looking for Tina instead. He's been to the auror department two times now, so he should really be able to find it...

An hour later, having walked through many of the long hallways in the headquarters of the Magical Congress, Newt was utterly lost.

There were no directions written anywhere, and he didn't want to bother any of the busy looking people... 

After a while, he was glad to have found his way back to the entry hall. With a sigh, he took course in the approximate direction of where he rememberd the department being, the direction Graves had walked from earlier today.

He had been in a completely wrong part of the building so far.

 

All the hallways still looked the same.

Resigned, he accepted that he would have to do another tour of searching...

 

 

Well, it looks like now he did find the auror department, or rather Twinkle did.

The niffler had been getting bored in the case, and with Newt distracted looking for where to go, it made its way through the locks and ran off in the opposite direction Newt was headed to.

He only noticed that the little thief had gotten away when someone squeaked behind him, and as he turned a black flash set of with the wizard's golden pocket watch.

Newt, of course, gave chase, calling a quick sorry over his shoulder as he collides with a witch crossing the hallway. And the rest is history.

 

Now, Newt is laying on the ground, holding the chittering, struggling Niffler, and he's completely embarrassed as he looks up at the voice asking what's going on to be faced with the always so put together director. 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah we sure did see how put together our dear director is last time.....


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My two broken babiees <3  
> helping each other heal againnn <3<3<3
> 
> Why do I do this to me

Stepping onto the hallway, Percival is faced with what's definitely not a dark wizard, but one Newton Scamander laying flat on the floor.

He's holding a funny little creature with dark, shiny fur, that is clearly struggling to get away. 

 

Looking up at Percival, Scamander scrambles to stand up, clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable. 

Percival doesn't want him to feel that way, so he opens his mouth to say something to put the other man out of his misery- but what comes out is just a very gruff: "Why are you still here??"

Scamander shrinks in on himself even more, and Percival quickly adds "It's just, I thought you would have left hours ago"

 

The other man shrugs, and, while shaking the creature to reveal a pocket watch and quite some golden coins falling from its pouch, answers "The Next Portky's the day after tomorrow, so..." 

Scamander quickly stuffs the little furry little thing back into his case and hands Percival the pile of gold with a bashful smile. Percival walks back into the office to discard the items on his desk for now. Scamander follows.

While turning back, Percival answers him: "Oh right, they pulled stronger regulations on transportation law after what happened, of course that would lead to fewer portkys... I'm truly sorry, I completely forgot about this, had I known that you were stuck here..." What would he have done, though? Sure, he would love to have the funny magizoologist around him, but Percival himself is way too fucked up to be good company for any guests right now. Thinking 'right now' as if there's still a chance for him to go back to normal some day.

 

So instead, he asks Scamander how him being stuck in New York lead to the turmoil around the creature in Percival's hallway.

"Oh, you see, I was looking to find Tina Goldstein as- well, I just thought I might be able to stay at her place again, but I couldn't find her in this labyrinth of corridors- not that it isn't nicely, uh, done here, it's just that everything looks the _same_ and it's really hard to find anything..." 

"Why didn't you just ask someone then?" it comes out harsher than he intends to, as does everything these days.

"Uh, everyone was so busy, I didn't want to be an inconvenience"

Percival blinks. 

Because those words are very accurately mirroring his own thoughts about himself over the course of the last few months.

It isn't so bad, Percival, you can do this. Don't let anything show. You'd just be bothering people with your little issues. Don't push work onto others when it's clearly your job. You don't have time for a doctor when you should be running a department. Don't be an inconvenience. _Don't_ be an inconvenience.

But hearing those same words from Scamanders mouth takes him aback. The other man clearly deserves more than he thinks of himself. 

"I can assure you that you are in no way an inconvenience, mister Scamander. You helped MACUSA a lot, twice now, and everyone here who knows what you have done for us is grateful and would love to assist you,  if just to send you in the correct direction."

Scamander just shrugs, clearly not believing him. "I'm still sure they had better things to do, and I always manage alone just fine... Well, it doesn't matter now, can you just maybe tell me where to find Tina?"

Percival slowly shakes his head and steps closer, now he has to look up to meet the taller man's eyes.

"Hey, listen. You are not worth less than anyone here, and I want you to promise me to not sell yourself short again. You fully deserve a second of someone's time to ask for directions, do you understand?

He takes a step away from the magizoolist again, suddenly feeling exhausted.

Taking a deep breath, he tells Scamander where to find Miss Goldstein before sitting down on the chair behind his desk again, clearly dismissing the other man.

Scamander says goodbye, and, barely audible "thank you" before hurrying away.

Percival really likes the british Magizoologist.

 

* * *

 

Well, that went well.....

Newt sighs.

 

Out of Grave's office, he goes down the corridor, takes a left and then a right, and the director was right: he really couldn't miss Tina's office as he suddenly stands directly in front of and facing her open door.

"Hello" he announces his presence, and Tina's head jerks up.

 "Newt?!

She's around the desk in no time, hugging him close. After half a second he hugs her back. That means they're friends, right? A hug goodbye could just mean close acquaintances, but such an enthusiastic hug hello is something friends do. He's glad to have a friend in this place.

"There isn't another world-ending catastrophe going on, is there?" Tina asks while taking a step back. Newt laughs.

"No, just a Nundu in central park, but I caught it already"

"Oh right I heard something was going on there, sadly I was still caught up in paperwork of the last case and they already had enough others to go, so..."

"Oh I'm keeping you from your work, I'm so-"

"Don't be silly you're doing me a favour!" Tina laughs, quickly turning around and closing a folder on her desk before turning back to Newt.

"So, you're back in your old position then?"

"Yes! I didn't even have to stay on probation long, Graves trusted the old aurors a lot more than the ones Grindelgraves appointed- and he was right to do so, at least half of them turned out to be sketchy!"

"Grindelgraves?"

"Oh, just something we took on calling the time Grindelwald was in control, I mean it would just be confusing to talk about the time Grave's face was someone else otherwise"

Newt can't quite stop the cringy feeling from showing on his face. "Don't you think it's a bit- I don't know, disrespectful of Graves? I mean, it wasn't him at all even if Grindelwald made it look like it was at that time, and now you're using his last name as part of describing a dark sorcerer..."

In reality 'disrespectful' wasn't the first thing that had come to Newt's mind at all, but he didn't want to tell Tina that he was afraid constantly mentioning Grave's name combined with the man that had held him captive might hurt the other man. He thought about how he would feel in the other's situation and shuddered.

"Oh, I never thought about it this way... It just sounds a bit silly, and you know making fun of someone's name is taking the darkness out of it... but you're right, I'm essentially making fun of Graves as well when I do! I'll tell the others to stop" She grabbed an informal-looking grey notepad and scribbled a note onto it that, omce ready, split into several parts and flew of to find the other aurors that had been in on the joke.

Newt was glad.

 

"So, did you just come by to say a quick hello, or are you staying for a while? You'll definitely have to find Queenie as well if you haven't yet, she'd be devastated to have missed you!"

"Actually, I was wondering if I could stay with you for two nights, my portky leaves the day after tomorrow..."

"Splendid! Come, this is the perfect excuse to get away from the reports from today, I'm sure Graves will understand that I will take the afternoon of to accomodate a foreign friend! I'll just send Queenie a message so she can come join us as soon as her work allows" she quickly scribbled another note "and we can go sit in a café or something, there's also a brand-new teashop right around the corner if you want to keep it british, but you really have to see New York in summer for once!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Queenie gets her sisters message while writing protocol in a meeting she can't quite get away from, so she missed her and Newt at the café. 

As she got home later that evening, she clearly heard and saw Newt's thoughts as the man drifted into sleep. 

Percival Graves, the way he looked up at him...

"Awwwwwwww" That was delightful! And Newt didn't even realise his own feelings yet, how cute! 

Tina, having opened the door for her sister, just shakes her head at her antics. Well, she's used to it by now. Whatever it is her sister saw, sometimes it's better to keep things private.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does my Tina sound like I think Queenie should sound? Why does my brain hurt in general?
> 
>  
> 
> So idk if y'all know this, but not only is my beta reader on vacation atm, I also made myself do this stupid challenge where I post a chapter or short fic on ao3 every. fucking. day, so if you're creeped out by the bad quali lately- that'd be the reason right there, posting forcefully written unbetaed shite :D
> 
> If you still liked it leave me a comment and let me know!


	6. Chapter 6

**POV Newt**

* * *

 

Newt doesn't meet Graves again before he leaves for Africa.

 

He has the feeling that Queenie would have loved to get the two of them together, as she is weirdly insistent on taking him to work with her and go to say hello and maybe invite him over, but it's Tina's _boss_ so it's not like he will actually ask the man to hang out with the three of them.

And why is Queenie trying to meddle, anyway? He just met Graves twice. They're barely acquaintances, definitely not even friends, and he's not- wait.

Maybe he _is_ attracted to the man. 

If that's what Queenie saw her sudden obsession would make sense. But Newt knows how to deal with attraction to a person without doing anything about it. Mostly by ignoring it. Everything else would really just lead to complications.

He still would've liked to see the other man again, if only to say goodbye. Just because he was nice to him, of course, and because he offered him the position in the ministry, which, as Tina told him, is already as good as ascertained. 

 

But either way, Graves isn't in his office when they arrive, and then there are forms to fill out about the Nundu, because now that he's staying two days suddenly someone thought Newt could do his own damn paperwork, and then his swooping evil gets sick, probably not accustomed to the New York climate after having been in the south of France and Spain studying Doxys.

So Newt spends the most part of his second day at the Goldstein sisters' apartment, and only climbs out of the case an hour before his portky to South Africa leaves. 

He hugs Tina and Queenie goodbye, checks once again whether his case is secure, and holds onto the old desk lamp as it disappeares.

 

 

From south Africa, there's another portky to Kenya, and then Newt is glad that he can get away from all authorities and disapparate to Uganda on his own.

Bringing the Nundu back into its natural habitat is fairly easy, already the first group of creatures he tries to introduce it to is very accepting of their new member.

Newt smiles. They really are very gentle creatures, no matter their size and poisonous breath.

 

He thinks about going back to his latest studies in Spain, or home to Britain or even back to the States, but now that he's already here...

'Might as well visit some old friends and acquaintances', he thinks, planning to go back to England soon and expecting MACUSA's owl there so he will be able to plan.

But then a- colleague, maybe, introduces him to a newly discovered colonization of Glass Snout dragons in Uganda, where amongst a lot of research he hears about a nest of swooping evils in Ethiopia... and soon Newt already spent a month on the continent without even noticing.

He doesn't mind, though, not really, as long as he can get enough supplies to feed all his creatures he's good anywhere. Travelling is what he is used to, after all.

 

Then one day, an exhausted looking owl reaches him. Hammering on his case, he expects a lot of things but not a distraught looking barn owl carrying a letter with the MACUSA seal.

After taking care of the tired bird, Newt finds himself staring at the letter for a long time.

Is he really ready to settle down, even for a while?

 

In the end he doesn't open the letter right then, a mooncalf making a distressed sound closeby distracting him.

It's only about a week later that Newt remembers the piece of paper laying buried under piles of notes and research somewhere on his desk.

He's coming in from the bowtruckle tree, one of the tiny green creatures in particular once again clinging to his shoulder instead of staying with his kind.

"See, Pickett, I do understand that you chose me as your home tree now, but don't you think you want to at least spend some time with your people as well? I'm your tree, after all, not your family"

Picket climbs onto his shoulder to screech into Newt's ear about how Newt very much is a person and enough for him as tree and company. 

With a wince, Newt sets Picket down on a cupboard, leaving the bowtruckle angrily chippering about being left alone completely now- and that's when it hits him.

That really, that talk right there with Pickett, is the perfect allegory of his life.

His case, his creatures, his travels, that's his way and place of life, but it's not a community of his species- there are no other people as a constant in his life.

He hears maybe twice a year from his brother, no more than once a month, if the owls find him, from his parents, and he writes back less.

But there's nothing for him in England, the place just never felt right, or like a home.

And there's no-one and nothing anywhere else he could go to- no. That might not be true.

 

Frantically, he starts searching through the piles of parchment and paper, until finally- the golden-blue seal of MACUSA.

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this might be shitty, spend 13h standing at a trade fair booth and am now in lecture so yeah xD
> 
>  
> 
> // Edited 05/22/18 //

**POV Percival Graves**

* * *

 

As he gets a memo with Intel about a case, Percival gets distracted from his thoughts about Scamander soon after he sends the other man his way to find Miss Goldstein. 

The intel proves to be successful- a turning point in an ongoing investigation of a case of illegally sold magical trinkets to muggles. The case had turned more and more interesting- and also more time consuming- than he had expected, Percival's first estimate of a trifle proven wrong.

His previous assessment of the situation had apparently also been the one of deputy director McKinnon thought, as Percival had gotten assigned to the case while still on probation. 

When he had found out that his deputy would be in charge of all department decisions including Percival's own cases until further notice, Percival had thought that it would be easy to pursue McKinnon to give him more cases, after all she had always been a rather hasty person and would probably like to just get things out of the way. Well, there he had been proven wrong, too, as she meticulously followed not only doctor's orders but also mere suggestions concerning possible strain on Percival's mental and physical state.

Now that he finally had control back in his own hands, finishing the one interesting case he already had during that time is like a personal vendetta. 

So the next day, Percival is completely focused on his work, not letting any of what he likes to call personal thoughts into his mind. And oh, he sure has become good in that particular task.

But this way, he never thinks to seek out Newt again, or at least be available in his office... And despite having mourned the opportunity to say goodbye when he thought Newt had already left the previous day, he missed the opportunity yet again.

 

He only hears that Newt left from miss Goldstein- not the auror, who knows not to spook him while in working mode, but her sister.

B

She brings him snacks into his office, looking like- is that the same funny creature that was wreaking havoc in his hallway just a few days ago?

And is it his imagination or does she look at him a little funny as she tells him, as if waiting for his reaction? Well her legilimens skills won't work on his even more improved mind wards, and he makes sure that his face is unreadable. 

Only once she leaves does he allow himself to think about Newt. Allow himself to feel the illogical sadness about not having had the chance to say goodbye. And Scamander being away in general.

He can't stop a little twitch of his fingers at the thought that he might never see the man again, because why would an adventurous spirit such as Newt Scamander choose to take a position in the Congress? There's nothing for Newt here. _He_ definitely wouldn't be any good for him. And he shouldn't think about Scamander by his first name, either. 

Percival is glad he didn't let his thoughts go there when Queenie Goldstein was still present. He's sure she somehow would have known.

 

 

After finishing his current paperwork- forcing himself to be unhurried and do it in neat writing, because that is what he is known for and he can't allow himself to deviate from his usual form, especially not now- he goes to meet madame president. 

Having been friends with Seraphina Picqeroy since Ilvermorny, he has the privilege to just enter her office whenever she isn't in a meeting without having to make an appointment. 

He had asked her about the position for magizoolist already once, but it had been fleetingly, in passing, and he's nearly certain that she would have forgotten about it the same as him.

As Seraphina shows him the filled out paperwork, already approved by the council, and a letter ready to be sent to Scamander, Percival feels even worse.

"I was about to ask you whether you have news on his location, as you seemed to get along I assume you stayed in touch? I'm sure the owls would find him anyway but it would cut down time a lot"

"I- am not, in contact with Scamander, actually, but I assume Goldstein might" Percival pressed out.

Seraphina lifts an eyebrow "An eligible bachelor like him, and you're not all over him yet? Did he turn you down already, or what happened to your charm?

Percival decides not to answer that. Taking the letter, he turns to walk away 

"Percy" Seraphina calls after him, "I know you're trying to prove you're doing well, but don't kill yourself with work overload. You proved yourself enough already. When's the last time you took time for yourself?"

Percival doesn't turn around, standing in doorway with the intention to leave with a snappy comment, but nothing comes to his mind. After a moment he just walks away.

He nows it's the coward's way out, but he can't tell her that he couldn't bear to take free time because being left alone with his thoughts might _actually_ kill him. Better suffer from exhaustion. 

Nor does he want to admit that he actually didn't consider Newt the way she implied. At least not consciously. Which, yes, does say a lot about his fucked up state of mind.

Too proud to go ask Tina, he nearly goes to the owlery himself to just send an owl to search Newt, but in the last moment he turns back on his heel, knowing that eventually it would get out and he would have to answer awkward questions about why he didn't just get help.

So instead, he walks through the hallways at strategically placed times to meet Queenie Goldstein, who when he 'accidentally' runs into her is all too happy to give him information on Newt's latest whereabouts. 

 

 

 

A few weeks later, Percival has nearly forgotten about it all, once again buried in work.

He tries not to think about personal things in general, has already quite forgotten that nice things can also happen when you let your private life exist.

They just never happen to him.

The only things apart from work that are present on his mind is the time as prisoner by Grindelwald. That, he'll never be able to forget.

Percival is glad that the rest of the department seems to do so though, at least he doesn't hear the name Grindelgraves thrown around any longer. One reminder less.

 

 

Then a memo from Seraphina comes to inform him that Newton Scamander will be taking the position starting September, and that he will be working in close cooperation with, amongst others, the auror department until it is clear whether a magical creature department on its own will be formed.

Reading the note, a small smile forms on Percival's lips.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lilolilyrae on [tum](https://www.lilolilyr.tumblr.com)[blr](https://www.lilolilyrae.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/lilolilyrae/)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swear I have not given up on this work! I already have a bigger part nearly finished, so stay tuned!
> 
> Sorry for the lack of Percival in this one :s
> 
>  
> 
> EDIT updated this chapter as it felt like it was better in one part than as another chap :}

Wrapping up his work in Africa is merely a thing of hours, given that he had been working alone and can just take his case with him.

 

Newt is anxious to get to the USA, still not quite believing that someone in a _ministry_ offered _him_ a job. Well, a Congress or whatever. 

Still, it seems like a joke waiting for its punchline, but then again the fact that he did already get official MACUSA paperwork probably means that nobody tampered with it...

 

But he has some things to do first.

First, Newt goes back to London to inform his family about his move to the states in person.

 

His mother is shocked at the news, saying she _needs to sit down, now._

And when Virginia Scamander needs to sit down, that says something. She is normally quite a steadfast lady, after all she made her money by breeding Hippogrifs.

Newt hurries to get her the chair, and as she sits down he tries to argument why it isn't really that bad that he leaves...

"Why are you so shocked, mom? I've been travelling through world for nearly ten years now..."

"But until now you always came back here! Did you meet someone, there, or why are you leaving us now?"

"No, I just- I'm not _leaving_ you, you'll still see me as often as before, maybe more as I'll be able to use the portky system more often..."

Virginia just shakes her head sadly.

"You'll feel the need to travel again soon, and with such an occupation you will have to use every free minute for that..."

Newt has to admit he didn't quite think about that yet. But he promises to show his face around at least once a year-

"After all, then I'll be travelling to England, so that's travelling as well, right?"

And says that he'll probably get to answer more of their letters now, now that he'll be stuck in some boring office doing paperwork most of the time anyway. 

"With that work ethic you'll be fired soon anyway!" His mother scolds, before getting up and leaving the room for find something to drink.

Now that they're alone, Theseus, till now silent, comes to give Newt a hug and grumbles "Stay safe little brother"

 

 

Feeling awkward at the abrupt display of emotions, Newt pulls back from his brother's hug and quickly changes the topic.

"It's a really good job opportunity for me, and I might be able to actually change something,  so I need to do this. And I mean it's not forever, the contract is just over half a year at first..."

Which is true, it had been his request to have the possibility to retreat from the position after six month without any consequences. 

His requests have all been met, Newt is grateful (and a little weirded out) that whoever is doing this contract work is nice.

He'll of course also get to keep his case- with special permits even for forbidden creatures.

 

 

 

 

Once in New York, there is a lot to do.

While Newt wants to make real on his promise to meet Graves again as soon as possible, at first he is just so busy with paperwork that he doesn't even see the Goldstein sisters that much...

He only manages to catch Graves when he has to consult the department for magical security for his first case, a Grindeloh in a, thankfully wizard only, department store.

 

Upon entering Grace's office, the other man seems gruff towards him, barely looking up from his paperwork while issuing orders and instructions. Newt is taken aback, but then he notices how exhausted Graves looks... so maybe the other man's unfriendlyness is not about him not liking Newt?

He gets ready to leave the office, having gotten everything he needs for the case and no excuse to stay any longer.

"Goodbye, Mr Graves" he mumbles, taking the parchment he was writing on from the desk and makes to leave the office. 

He's nearly out of the door when he hears Graves speak again:

"Call me Percival."

Newt smiles, blushes, and mumbles "alright" before hastily leaving the office, clasping the parchment to his chest and afraid the other man would see how red his face is if he stayer any longer. Now he's sure the other man isn't actually mad at him.

Only after he's back in his case does he notice that he didn't ask Graves- _Percival_ \- to in turn call him by his first name as well... 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there a fancanon name for Newt's mom? I just picked sth at random :s


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Percy needs therapy, man

When Scamander returns to New York, Percival doesn't see much of the man.

Logically, he's aware of the fact that the other man is just too busy to make social calls, after all he knows all to well how exhausting the paperwork and formalities of MACUSA can be.

But a treacherous part of him keeps telling him that Scamander doesn't want to see him, and who would want to see a broken man like him? No-one, especially not someone as perceptive as Scamander...

 

As he buries himself in his work again, rarely leaving his office before midnight and returning in the early hours of the morning, Seraphina puts a stop to his 'self assigned misery' and more or less commands him to go out to dinner with her.

He's grateful for his friend, really, glad that she at least cares about him... Well, about who she thinks he is. Because while he always used to be someone easily distracted by his work, he also used to actually enjoy other people's company. He's not sure it's doing him any good now.

But he tries to put on a brave face and tells her he's just really busy, and there is still so much to look over from when Grindelwald was in his position... 

Percival is quite glad that he doesn't have any hang-ups saying the dark wizard's name, that might've revealed his problems quite soon. But it's not that name he has all too bad memories connected to. The man, yes, but not even the man's face. His own face, his own last name, is what his nightmares are made of.

Seraphina seems to buy his tale about just being busy, she tells him once again not to drag his own life down by not living it. Percival wonders whether she could've ever really known him if she doesn't see how much worse he is now. Whether anyone ever truly knew him.

 

The next morning, Scamander comes into his office to get information for a case.

At first, Percival is gruff because he doesn't believe that Newt came here voluntarily. He doesn't believe that he can have good things just like that.

No, Newt is strictly business, the only reason he came go Percival must be that he already knows him and it was just easier... But then again, why didn't he just ask Goldstein first? 

And Newt smiles at him, despite how dismissive Percival himself is, and suddenly Seraphina's words are ringing in his ears, because while she's oh so wrong when it comes to his life in general, her advice might be right about this.

He shouldn't fuck up what could a good thing on purpose... 

Not knowing what else to do, Percival tries to at least be a bit friendlier, which is easier said than done as he is just too used to being cold and never showing emotion. When Newt has everything he needs and is ready to leave the office, he is sure the other man won't voluntarily search his company again.

 "Call me Percival"

It leaves his mouth before he can really think about it.

Scamander just mumbles a quick thanks before leaving, and Percival curses himself again. Had he been too forward? Did he somehow offend the Brit? But oh well, it couldn't be much worse than his unwelcoming behaviour earlier.

Percival turns back to his paperwork, but he can't quite focus on anything. 

Damn, the other man really shouldn't be this prominent on the back of his mind. He barely knows the man, really. Just because everything he does know about him is good...

He's about ready to just slam the folders shut and call it a day, nightmares that come when he sleeps without being properly exhausted be damned, when his door opens- without someone knocking beforehand, nearly giving Percival a heart attack as he jumps to his feet - and a familiar face rushes in.

It's Scamander, who rushes back into Percival's office looking out of breath.

"I just wanted to tell you you can call me Newt" he gasps out once he gets his breathing under control a bit.

Scamander- _Newt_ \- blushes beautifully under Percival's curious gaze.

"Sorry I didn't mean to just barge in here, I just noticed I didn't say it earlier and I thought- anyway I should really let you get back to work, Mr Gr- Percival. And I need to get going too..."

"It's alright" Percival interrupts Newts rambling. And to his own astonishment, it really does feel like it is.

 

Newt smiles, beaming happily, before making another hasty retreat.

Percival keeps looking at the door, unable to form a coherent thought. When he finally manages to move and sit down, he smiles again. Newt making him forget about the looming dark thoughts on the back of his mind, if only for just a second... maybe he could have nice things, after all.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesssss finally I can stop calling my babies by their last names xD #slowburn (on second thought, should I maybe add that tag??)
> 
> If you are suffering from a mental health problem like depression, PTSD and the like yourself irl, get help!!! And I mean professional help! Love isn't magically gonna cure all your problems, even if someone special might manage to distract you for a second it's gonna come crashing down soon if you don't try to heal, and putting the entire responsibility for your mental health on one person is a shite move anyway.  
> Depending on the issue antidepressants may help (e.g. with chronic major depression or what it's called, the one where your body just can't produce the happy chemicals??) but when you have issues that you know are related to a particular event you should definitely consider going to a therapist, they'll know whether you'll need medication, and more importantly they know how you'll be able to actually deal with your problems.  
> I hope all of you are doing amazing, and for the ones that aren't doing so great: if you need a sign to keep fighting, this is it! And if you're at rock bottom, it can only get better :)
> 
>  
> 
> Find me on tumblr: fangirly things on **lilolilyr** and my personal blog lilolilyrae
> 
> Kudos and comments make my day! And bookmark this story if you want to read more :D


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY it took me so long to post something again, but I was and actually still am stuck in exams and group project and studying, so... Will probably take a while till I can go back to posting a chapter each day!

 

 

 

>   _POV Percival_

Over the next weeks, Percival and Newt keep meeting in MACUSA.

It's all strictly for work, of course, Percival never seeks Newt out otherwise and the other only comes into his office when it's for a case.

But Percival can't delude himself any longer, can't trick himself into thinking that they aren't acting like friends, or maybe even more than that, while in the confides of his office.

And he wishes Newt would talk about more than just work. Percival wants to really get to know the other man, more than just the glimpses he gets of what Newt is like when he starts talking about the creature he was or will be rescuing and looses track of the topic.

 

So one day, when they're sitting in his office again in silence, both writing, and Percival knows Newt will leave soon given that he has nearly finished his page, Percival decides to start an actual conversation. It's just the paperwork after a job now, after all, so there's probably nothing Newt will have to hurry of to...

He knows Newt could already be in his own office space right then, they're just filing their reports- after a mission to get two dragons back from a smuggling ring, it was a dangerous job, but the paperwork is nothing Newt would need his help for.

Not knowing where else to start, and knowing he has to say something now if he wants to because Newt is already shuffling his pieces of parchment together, he asks how Newt's settled in on the new continent.

Newt looks up at him and smiles, looking pleasantly surprised, and starts talking. 

The conversation soon drifts of to the different creatures of different continents, as it tends to when Newt's around, but Percival finds he doesn't care. Anything could be interested if told by Newt.

From then on, whenever they have time to do so, the two men find themselves talking for hours after all their work together is already finished.

Newt turns out to be an enthralling conversation partner, with an interesting take on a lot of topics and always informed on the matters he cares about. 

And while the conversation still comes back to the topic of saving creatures whenever their talk would otherwise come to halt, they also talk about politics, people, life in general, and their common and different experiences in foreign countries. 

When Newt is in his office, Percival almost feels happy.

 

A week after they started talking, Percival jolts up in bed in the early hours of the morning, and for once not because of a nightmare- that happened a few hours ago already. No, this time it's because, while finally again half-asleep, he remembers that the day before he had gotten an owl from the president right before Newt came in, and then he forgot to check the note and answer because they had talked until late into the evening and he went home immediately after, seeking an excuse to walk Newt back to his office on the way out...

Now, of course most likely the note will be just another reminder by Seraphina telling him not to work too hard- and oh, if only she knew how he's abandoning his work ethics lately. Well, now she does know he supposed, not even available in his office after six pm on a weekday. 

Or the note was an invitation to dinner, and maybe Seraphina took his not answering as the no she's always gotten as an answer before anyway?

But what if it was something important? Something formal by the president, to the director of magical security? 

Percival stumbles out of bed, washes himself with magic- something he hates to do, as no matter how clean he is it just doesn't feel right without water running over his body, but he's learned to do so out of necessity and right now it's simply the faster way to go.

Hurrying into MACUSA, he doesn't stop to greet anyone and goes straight into his office. 

Then he freezes when he sees who's sitting on his desk chair.

"Madame President" 

Seraphina looks up and laughs at him "No need to br that formal, Percy, I'm still not your head teacher scolding you for slipping out at night"

Percival blushes and quickly closes the door behind himself, glad that turning around is hiding his face. Because right now, Seraphina's description is pretty accurately how he feels.

"I was worried when you didn't reply at all to my invitation to dinner last night, so I went to check, but turns out you hadn't even gotten it" Seraphina continues, holding up the still-folded memo. "Have you been going out to dinner with someone else, perhaps spend the night at their sight place?" She wiggles her eyebrows at him. "That why you're already here?"

"So that's what it was" Percival mumbles, ignoring her last sentences completely. He wouldn't know how to answer that anyway. Louder, he adds "It did reach me." he looks down. "It's why I just hurried in, I remembered I totally neclegted it- and what if it had been something important, what if-"

Seraphina interrupts him with a sigh, standing up and laying her hands on his shoulders.

"If it had been something important, not only would you have recognised the official paper, I also would have sent a note to an auror to find y had y not answered. You know that, Percival, so stop it with the excuses. You're allowed to have a social life"

Percival notices that no, he actually hadn't thought of that until now, shock clouding his judgement as he had hurried into the office. Now he curses himself even more. What if his judgement had been this clouded concerning a case?

He doesn't want to ask Seraphina that, sure she'd have a helpful explanation on how that wouldn't happen as well, and not sure he's ready to hear it.

"Alright, so maybe it couldn't have been important, but it still shows that obviously I havn't gotten any actual work done the entire evening-"

Seraphina shakes his head at him, walking back to the desk to pick up her coat from the chair. "Percy, there's no shame at all in for once leaving your office at a decent hour. You do know that you work more than anyone else Maybe let your subordinates do their own work for a change, and you wouldn't have to worry about working humane hours"

She's right, he realises. He's been buried in his work, he hadn't even have time to notice just _how_ little time outside his work he has. And burying himself in work had been intentional at the time. Because every minute spend outside of it had been pure agony. 

So maybe, now that he does notice, now that something even seems to be changing, maybe it will get better? Maybe, just maybe, he will even get to have something more with Newt than just friendship? 

 

But that night, the dark and quite explicit pictures and feelings of torture that are fueling his nightmares and make him jolt up with a scream, glad that he has a sound protecting charm over all of his walls above his other increased protection, are clearly proving him wrong.

And when he catches his reflection in the glass of his pocket watch on the nightstand and only comes back to himself after having scratched the entire thing into pieces moments later, he knows it's no good. He's broken as they can be. Newt deserves so much better than him.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and I'm sorry for the lack of Newt in this one :S again, not an abandoned work, I'll try to post another chap in the next week or so but can't promise anything until after my exams are done!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-06-14  
> Short chapter again, terribly terribly sorry!

**POV Newt**

Once Newt settles into his position in MACUSA and actually gets to work his own cases, he still goes into Percival's office whenever there's anything security-related he has a question about- and yeah, maybe he's even stretching his definition of 'security' a bit to have an excuse to see the other man as often as possible.

Tina soon starts complaining that she barely gets to see him in the office, despite only being two corridors apart, and he mumbles something about just being busy- which is true, and he wonders how MACUSA ever dealt without this kind of department before. Well, most likely they just didn't put in the work to bring creatures back to where they belong or stop any smuggling rings that are just harming animals and not doing anything otherwise illegal with them.

Either way, with the work he's been doing he'd really need at least one assistant at this point, but he's afraid to make any demands just yet. But either way he does still have free time, it just so happens that he's already spending every second of it with one person in particular- and he wouldn't change it for the world.

Percival is interesting, intriguing, just so _nice_ and a good listener, too. He even seems to honestly want to know about Newt's creatures, not just faking attention like so many who had needed a favour from Newt in the past. No, Percival's attention seems genuine, and Newt doesn't even consider the possibility that the other man might have a hidden agenda any further. 

Merlin's balls, Newt is completely gone over the man.

 

He'd love to ask Percival out on a date, even thinks his feelings are probably reciprocated, with how Percival seems to light up a bit whenever he's around, and talks to him in a completely different way than he did with his aurors or other ministry personnel Newt saw him talking to in the hall without Percival seeing him. So there has to be something between them, he's not just imagining things. Because yes, no matter how innocent people might think Newt to be, he's perceptive by nature and not by far _innocent_ enough not to notice someone taking a liking to him.

But Percival is still skittish even on the best days, they never meet outside his office, and Newt isn't quite sure whether it's because the other man is wary of meeting other people in general, or because the office is a save work environment making sure to shape their meetings in a certain at least semi-professional way.

Newt didn't know Percival before the incident with Grindelwald, but from what he's heard, while always having been quite the workaholic, Percival Graves used to be a social man.

Newt doesn't know what exactly Percival has been through under the hands of Grindelwald, either, but he has seen enough of the effects of trauma during his travels to know what it looks like, and the little Percival sometimes lets on about still not sleeping well confirms as much.

So Newt doesn’t dare to push.

He's happy to just be there, to be friends with the other man, maybe flirt a little, and wait for a sign that Percival is ready to take this, whatever it is what they're doing, a step further. 

Newt is glad when Percival starts talking about things other than their jobs, though, and he will take what he can get.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every comment brightens up my day :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-07-02  
> ThIs tOok me sO long and it's still so shORt I'm sorrY!!! 
> 
> At least now a new chapter is already wip!

 

 

> **POV Percival**

With a sigh, Percival closes the folder he has been working on an decides to, for once, take at least part of Seraphina's advice and go home early. Well, early for him, everyone else who isn't on an active case has probably left the office hours before now. He doesn't, however, plan to socialise like Seraphina tends to tell him to. All he graves right now is a cup of tea in bed and the joyful ignoring of everything that's happening outside of his windows.

Moving along the hallway, he hears a few of his aurors talking in an office and decides to step by and at least say goodbye- for his benefit as much as for theirs, if he's seen leaving the office at a decent hour a few times Seraphina might cut him some slack the next time he pulls an allnighter.

He's nearly by the door when he hears one of the aurors say his name. Only, it's not quite his name, is what makes him stop in his tracks.

"Think the paperwork for the sprinting-cauldron-case is still the old stuff from Grindelgraves?" One of the aurors asks. It's Martins, Percival actually likes the woman. But her words, specifically the name she used, make him supress a shudder.

"Shhh!" One of the other aurors interruppts her. "What if Scamander's around? I've heard he's got a Nundu as a pet now, you really don't want to have the guy on your bad side!"

 

Percival doesn't hear the rest of the conversation as he has quickly backtracked, leaving the department through a detour.

But what he heard is already enough to think about.

First of all, Newt doesn't have a new Nundu pet, the one caught in central park has been brought to his natural habitat. Which of course doesn't change the fact that Newt already had and still has a Nundu in his suitcase that is somehow unable to fit in with its own species anymore. Percival not only knows this because he filled out the paperwork for the semi-legal permit of the creature, but also because Newt talked a lot about how Nundu's are really quite gentle creatures and way too trusting, as the case of the particular one in his suitcase tells: the Nundu had been picked up by smugglers and sold to a rich old woman who, while apparently not having the slightest clue of how to treat such a beast, had tried her best to make its environment comfortable for the Nundu and had formed such a bond to it that in the end it trusted humans more than its own kind and had been devastated when the old woman died.

Still, gentle creature or not, Percival would have preferred that no-one knew about the deathly poisonous beast in Newt's possessions. Even if Newt clearly wouldn't need the help of a beast to deal with a few douchebag aurors.

 

Only once he apparated to the safety of his empty apartment does Percival allow himself to think about the more important part of what he overheard.

'Grindelgraves'.

The name they used for the time Grindelwald had been running around wearing his face.

The time he desperately wanted to forget.

 

He had noticed that people were saying it less now, and he was grateful for it, as every time the word came up in conversation was an awful reminder of _that_ face- his own face- doing _things_... It could wreck a till then in comparison good day for hin within the fraction of a second.

Percival was having so much more better days that stayed that way since he didn't have to hear that name any more.

And Newt made that happen?

 

Instantly, Percival shoots up from the armchair by the door he had fallen into earlier without even noticing.

He has to thank him, has to thank Newt for making his life so much easier... 

But how? What could Newt want? The magizoologist never asks for anything, and seems to have everything he needs already in his possession in the enchanted suitcase.

Still, there must be something Percival can do to at least show his appreciation.

Instantly, he knows his plans of solitude for the evening will have to wait: he needs help in picking a gift for Newt.

 

 

Grabbing his coat again, Percival halts in his tracks, reconsidering where to go. 

He thought about asking Auror Goldstein- Newt lived with her and her sister for a while, after all, and it seems they stayed friends. They're the only ones Percival can think of that might know something about the other man's hobbies and preferences.

He would most likely be able to catch Porpentina Goldstein at work if he went right there now, he knows she's still working a case... However, should he really ask her for advice? It could prove awkward, as he has to work with her again...

He could just go to the Goldsteins' home address, pretending to seek Porpentina but then asking Queenie Goldstein for help... Of course, the woman would most likely just tell her sister about the occurrence.

Also, Queenie Goldstein is a legilimens. And while Percival is quite secure in his ability to shield his own mind, the woman still knows how to read anyone's emotions right of their faces, with how she knows how people look when they think about something... And he doesn't want her thinking the gift is of a different kind if she senses his- _feelings_ for Newt, as that's not what this is about, at all. And he is not ready to act on any feelings yet- if ever. 

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Longer (double) chapter today because ao3 was down yesterday and I couldn't post!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I refuse from using the stupid and unimaginative af term nomajs so no need to correct me on that one, but if you have other headcanon terms for it besides Muggle that American wizards might use, do tell!

In the end, he does decide to go back into the office.

It's an awkward talk, as he expected.

 

As he enters through the open door, Goldstein is slouching in her chair, looking at the ceiling and groaning upon hearing someone enter.

When she sees that it is Percival, however, she scrambles upright trying to gain back her composure. 

"Director, I, I didn't expect you here- no wait I actually didn't expect you, I thought you'd gone home?"

"Relax, Goldstein, I am not here on official business" Percival retorts quite drily.

Then he asks her about Newt.

 

Auror Goldstein doesn't quite seem to know what to take of the fact that her superior is interested in the hobbies and interests of the magizoologist... 

"Uh- well, you do know he has his creatures...? I just don't see how- sorry, I know it's really not my place, Director, I just?"

Her face is a single questionmark. 

Percival suppresses a cringe.

"It's just- well, all you need to know is that Mr. Scamander did me a great favour, which I would like to repay" he tries to explain.

 

That moment, Queenie Goldstein sticks her head through the doorway.

"Well, isn't this interesting, dearies!" She says, cheerful as ever.

Percival freezes internally, wondering how she knows what he and Porpentina had been talking about, whether his occlumency shields might be faulty, how much she might have seen-

"Queenie, I told you not to spy on me at work!"

But of course, Goldstein can still read the thoughts of her sister as easily as ever, and has heard Percival's request through them.

 

"Tina, dearie, you know I can't resist it! Your thoughts are the loudest ones for me to hear! And oh, don't look so shocked, Mister Graves-" 'Director!' Tina mouthes at her sister, who just giggles and continues as if she hadn't seen.

"You're secrets are still save in that thick scull of yours! Although I have to say, _director_ , that I don't need legilimency to see that you and Newt have found quite a liking in each other, now do I?" She bounces on her heels.

"This is not what this is about!" Percival forces himself not to shout, but still there must have shown something, some pain, in his voice or in his eyes, as Queenie actually lets the topic go.

Instead, she tells him about how there's a bakery Newt likes, but barely manages to go to as it's on the far end of the city and in a muggle neighbourhood with little possibility to disapparate... 

Percival quickly writes down the address- not like it's necessary, he has it memorised instantly, but he found out early on in his career that sometimes, it's best not to show all your abilities to people.

Queenie winks at him as he walks out past her. Porpentina just awkwardly holds up her hand in a sort if wave and mumbles "Goodbye, Director Graves."

Percival turns around shortly, gives both of them a quick nod, and walks away.

He has to get some sleep now, if he wants to visit this muggle bakery before getting to work the next morning. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

When Percival enters the shop which window says ' _KOWALSKI - Fresh Baked Breads_ ', he quickly realises that he must have understood Miss Goldstein wrong, and this is not, in fact, a Muggle bakery.

There's all sort of pastry forms and shapes resembling magical beings in the shelves and - oh, Percival sure knows why Newt would speak highly of this store, there is even one resembling the terrible little Niffler creature Newt is so fond of.

Well, he supposes it might have been an unnecessary precaution to have changed some sickles into muggle currency, but now that he already has it, he might as well use it- maybe try himself in acting as a muggle amongst them, and see if the shopkeeper recognises him or not...

Percival soon notices that Queenie must have at least been right about it being a nonmagical neighbourhood, as none of the people in the store- and there are many already, despite the early hour- are wearing cloaks or showing of any wands or other distinguishly wizard behaviourisms. Mister Kowalski himself is a stocky young gentleman and clearly used to moving around his nonmagical customers.

Percival wonders what story he has told the muggles about the for them unfamiliar depictions of creatures on the shelves... It could nearly be seen as a breach of the statute of secrecy, with how the man is clearly selling depictions of magical artefacts to muggles, but- it definitely wouldn't be in the sense of doing Newt a favour if he closed down his favourite bakery. Plus, it seemed like the muggles were not at all freaked out by the baked goods they were acquiring, most likely all coming up with a for them 'logical' conclusion in their own minds...

Oh dear, Percival had known from the start that Scamander was going to be the death of him. First actual forbidden creatures, now pastry versions of them in the muggle world, and him signing off on all of it? Oh well, so be it.

 

He buys a Niffler and a funny looking chocolate pastry for Newt, and another Niffler in a second bag for himself. Might as well try the pastry as he's already here... And of course try whether what he's getting Newt is any good, before actually delivering it.

Upon leaving the bakery he reconsiders that he might have better bought the unknown chocolate one for himself to test, as the Niffler at least could still be seen as a sort of inside joke, even if it doesn't taste right.

But what's done is done- what's bought is bought.

And he's probably just overthinking things again, anyway.

With a sigh, Percival takes a bite of the niffler pastry's head, and - oh, this is _good_! Well, Newt most certainly would not be disappointed. 

 

He walks back into the direction of the main street, there isn't another certified apparition spot for another few blocks and Percival feels he has ignored enough laws for a day to just disappear inside a quiet alley.

It then comes to his mind that, while in the shop, it had never occured to him to just signal the shop owner that he was one of their world, and if he could go out back to apparate... He had truly been caught up in playing his part as just another muggle customer, and the man behind the counter had done nothing to indicate he knew differently.

Well, Percival supposes, head of magical security is probably not a position well-known outside the confides of MACUSA.

Even if the scandal with Grindelwald impersonating him certainly did make its round in chatter...

Damn, there he goes again, his mood instantly ruined by the reminder of Grindelwald, just because he was thinking about his own face. 

And really it's more than just a bad mood the thought sets him in. He's had bad moods before the incident, but never before had a single thought been able to make everything inside him feel frozen and as if it were on fire at the same time, make him want to look over his shoulder and hide and run, and claw his own eyes out. He barely manages to continue walking without showing his sudden discomfort.

Why does it have to be like this? Why does his own memory hold him prisoner like this? He'd think there was still some leftover curse of Grindelwald on his mind, only he tested himself thoroughly in that matters, and several healers did so as well, back when he was freed from his cage.

 

Shaking of the lingering uneasiness, Percival forces himself to keep moving, and tries to direct his thoughts to other matters.

Why was he in this area again in the first place?

Right. Newt. Bakery. 

He had thought he would deliver the pastries personally, quickly acknowledging what Newt did to stop the others in his department from mixing in his name with Grindelwald's, saying his thanks before going to his own office to work.

Maybe he'd hoped Newt would invite him in, that they would talk a little...

Now, suddenly he doesn't feel like it anymore.

Arriving in MACUSA, he's quite glad to see Newt's office empty, the other man most likely still in the rooms in his suitcase... He just floats the bag of pastries into the office, laying them next to the open case. Why bother addressing the issue and telling Newt the pastries are from him? No, he wouldn't know what to say anyway...

With a silent sigh, he walks to his office, and dives back into his work.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me if you liked it!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-07-12  
> Short chapter again I'm sorry guys...
> 
> 2018-07-15  
> 'Vacation' atm is almost as busy as the exam phase before, so I might not manage any longer chapters for a while...

**POV Newt**

 

That day, Newt gets up early as usual, first feeding his creatures as they're always his priority number one, then climbing up out of the suitcase to pick up any MACUSA mail memos that have arrived over night, leaving the suitase open as he climbs back down, so people can call to him- he has put more protective spells between his shed and the rest of the case now instead so the creatures still can't get out- and only then does he himself have a bite for breakfast.

As he sits down on the tiny table, he hears a sound upstairs- a crinkle, like someone is going through his papers but doesn't want to be heard...

Holding his breath, Newt takes his wand back from behind his ear and moves to the ladder, trying not to make a sound that could alert the intruder.

He knows that most likely, it's just another ministry worker that saw the empty office and wants to check on what the funny new magizoologist is up to.

But Newt can't quite shake the fear of some evil having made its way in... And with the kind of things that have happened to him in the past, both in remote locations on his travels as well as within this very building, he can't quite bring himself to call the fear irrational. 

As he reaches the ladder, there's no sound from outside to be heard, apart from the far away noise of witches and wizards talking, lgrowling, laughing, arriving at the ministry or already working. 

Slowly, he climbs out of the suitcase.

When he looks out of it, the office is deserted- and he sees that the source of the sound of crinkling paper is not his abandoned paperwork on the MACUSA issue desk, but a plain paper-bag right next to the open suitcase...

Still not completely convinced that the contents of the mysterious bag aren't some sort of trap, Newt opens the bag carefully and without touching, and inside there are- pastries? And not just any pastries, but ones from his favourite bakery, of one and only Jacob Kowalski!

Well, the only person Newt knows that really knows about Jacob's bakery and also frequents it is Queenie Goldstein, so Newt figures the pastries are most likely a gift from her.

Still he does a view revelios and other spell, jinx, curse and poison detecting spells on the bag, but he finds nothing. 

So they are just a gift from Queenie... But why didn't she stop by to say hello? It's completely unlike her not to come pester him about his thoughts... Not that he minds that much, really, now that he knows her better and understands that she truly means no harm.

Either way, it's a puzzle. One he intends to solve.

Maybe Queenie wanted to subtly tell her that the sisters are seeing way too little of him again? While he wouldn't have guessed subtlety to be one of Queenie's strong suits, it's just like her to put even a demand like this together with something nice.

With a smile, Newt takes the pastries down into the case, sighing in pleasure as he bites into the creamy niffler sweet and promises to himself that he'll see to go to Queenie soon. Only after he did the paperwork for the day of course- and after his daily meeting with Percival Graves, of course.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Today, everyone acts confusing to Newt.

First his Demiguise does not want to eat any of the chocolate pastry- and those are usually his favourite. 

Then, Percival seems guttery the entire time they are talking about the case of equipments being held in unworthy conditions by rich wizard families in the middle of the city.

First Newt thinks it's because of the sensitive topic. He soon claims to have all the information he needs, planning to ask one of the lower ranking aurors who might not be worrying about the political impact on themselves for saying anything wrong.

Percival, instead of relaxing and maybe getting a cup of tea for the both of them as Newt expected, immediately jolts up, looking no less agitated than before. 

Newt, knowing when he overstayed his welcome, gets up as well, leaving the office quickly and quietly. _It's probably not because of me_ , he tries to tell himself. _We have been getting along so well lately- and who knows which demons Percival is still dealing with in the back of his mind._

 

He goes to visit Queenie then, glad that at least here he already knows what to expect, but then-

"What do you mean you didn't mean to tell me I should see you more often? But you sent me those pastries without stopping by, I was sure you meant-"

Queenie, having looked confused so far, starts beaming. 

"Ah, so the director did follow my advice!"

"What?!"

Looking slightly uncomfortable on having revealed what was obviously new information to Newt, Queenie quickly changes the topic.

"But talking about you not being around enough, I have to agree I should've already given you a push to come visit us again some time..."

Newt barely listens to her, and Queenie sighs as she notices the thoughts bustling about in his mind.

_Those were from him?_

_Confusing..._

_Percival never indicated he wanted something more_

_No should not even think! about that_

_But now leaves him a gift?_

_Well, was anonymous, so maybe doesn't mean that, but then what?_

 

"He said you did him a favour and he wanted to repay you" Queenie explains, taking pity on the man in front of her.

_Right - legilimens_

Newt can't remember any favour he could have done for Percival, but whatever it was, he is glad that he helped the man in some way.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta admit: I did, at some point, have a plan, but now idek where this is going anymore
> 
> But either way there's more to come!
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-07-16  
> 2018-07-21  
> I'm giving up on this fic having any quality...

_**POV Percival** _

His thoughts about Newt have been stressing Percival recently.

While, when they do talk, it feels like they're friends, their meetings are still always initially for business purposes...

He knows Newt wouldn't have to come to him for everything, of course, so that is something. 

But then he had to fuck it up with his kneejerk reaction after not knowing whether Newt knows that the pastries are from him. In retrospect, he doesn't even know why he cared so much- he decided to leave the gift anonymously, so if Newt never finds out then that's that, and if he did ask he could just say the truth.

Why did he act so _stressed_? 

Why does he still have no control about his emotions?

 

Either way, the next day Percival sees Newt discuss the matter they were talking about with Wilkins. _Wilkins_ of all people. Although actually, Percival has to admit to himself later that day, talking to Newt seems to have helped the usually rather annoyingly incompetent man gain some understanding and involve himself in the matter...

It might be good for other aurors as well, he considers, taking some time to actually talk to the liaisons of other departments whenever a case connect them.

And he definitely wants others in his department to get accustomed to the creature department as well, it would certainly make it a lot easier for Newt to get the approval for new helping hands for his until now one man department... 

 

But he doesn't want to see Newt any less, or the other man to think that he's trying to get rid of him, especially after how they went apart the last time.

So has to do something else first.

 

Walking into the direction of Newt's office without stopping to question the action, he checks the clock to see that it is nearly 1pm, and takes a deep breath.

Newt's eyes flicker up from the paperwork he's been doing- MACUSA files he doesn't want to loose, which is why he isn't in his case- and he smiles upon seing Percival.

Percival smiles back- shakily- before blurting out:

"Do you want to have lunch together?"

He nearly scares himself with just asking that question, and Newt seems surprised as well, but positively so.

And as Newt's eyes light up when he realizes that Percival is serious, anf he accepts, Percival pushes the lingering fear aside.

 

They walk into the cafeteria side by side, talking about MACUSA business and creatures as usual, Newt explaining to Percival that he thought the current case might be better discussed with someone less politically involved, and Percival agreeing, saying he considered the benefits of his other aurors working together with Newt more often as well.

Now that there is something like a mutual agreement that they will still be spending time together either way, saying so doesn't choke him up, either.

 

Sitting down on their table, amongst many other people, Percival is glad to have Newt there. He still knows why he has been avoiding this room filled with chatter for so long... But with Newt to focus on, it's not too bad.

What they're doing here is definitely not explicitly a date, just lunch amongst colleagues, he does that- well, used to do that- with friends, as well, and talking about the topics they usually talk about... 

But why does it feel so much like a date?

 

 

 

 

_**POV Newt** _

 

Percival invited him to lunch!

Even days later, Newt can still barely believe it.

Of course, nothing else happened, and even if Newt had been certain that Percival would like to be romantically involved with him, he would never try anything in the cantina filled with their colleagues. 

Not that he himself would care, but he's fairly certain that Percival is too much of a private person for that.

Still, Newt is happy Percy invited him, and they keep meeting up more, either in one of their offices or to go eat together.

Newt also invites Percival into his suitcase once, introducing to his newest addition of permanent residents: a second Demiguise. He's pleased to see Percival getting along with the creatures better than most people do.

 

Still, Newt doesn't want to scare the other off by assuming there's more to their relationship that there really is.

Then again- if he doesn't do anything, maybe Percival thinks the same, or is just too shy?

Newt knows more people would call him crazy for thinking of Percival Graves, Director of Magical Security, as  _shy_ of all things, but then again he knows Percy better than most.

 

After a few days of contemplating the issue, Newt decides to go another small step further and actually call the man by the nickname _Percy_ out loud, not just in his head.

It seems like a perfect plan- giving a nickname is something cute, definitely more than friendly, yet innocent enough to be able to be overlooked if the other man chooses to do so.

Actually, however, it turns out to be hard to fit in the name of the person you are talking to in normal conversation.

Anwalts Newt needs to do this with no-one else around, meaning he can't be talking about but _to_ Percival... 

The entire day, he's looking for openings, but it just never fits.

Then, in the evening, Percival offers to help feeding Newt's creatures as it is already late and Newt looks tired...

And it's just all too easy.

"Percy, can you pass me the water bucket?"

Newt doesn't even have to think about it, having called the man by the nickname in his head all day.

"Of course..." Percival says quietly before handing Newt the bucket and quickly turning around again, and- is that a blush?

Maybe they are getting somewhere... 

 

 

 

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-07-24  
> 2018-07-31

_**POV Percival** _

 

It's Newt's birthday a week from now!

Percival has only heard from it so late because apparently no-one but the Goldstein sisters knew and Newt himself didn't tell anyone either, and Percival only found out now by accident as well, overhearing a discussion between Porpentina and Queenie.

 

"I thought _you_ of all people would be the first to throw him a party!" Tina says, so surprised she nearly sounds outraged.

"Now, Tenie, you're forgetting I can see what people think! Sure I throw you parties and Melody and Philippe, because I know that no matter how much you insist otherwise, you genuinely like the party whether it's a surprise or not!

Now, Newt, he doesn't like to hang out with a lot of people he expects to not actually like him anyways, and he hates surprises even more because he's used to them being somewhat dangerous, so why on earth would I throw him a party?"

Tina just closes her mouth, opens it again, thinks otherwise and just shrugs.

"I guess you really do know him best" she finally says. "But ther has to be something we can do for him he'll actually like, besides ignoring his birthday completely?" 

"Of course there is!" Queenie says, cheerful as ever. "Just not a giant party, and no surprises! We'll have him over, Jacob too, and maybe Mister Graves as they seem to be getting along- we should ask Newt first though- and we're going to tell newt about everything else in advance as well!" 

"Alright, if you think so... Still doesn't sound like a real birthday party to me"

"It'll be one for him! Plus we can get him something, with gifts it's a birthday!"

"Of course we will! But I bet it will mostly end up be something for his creatures instead of for himself, and I don't know I just think he deserves something special for once..."

 

Special.

Percival immediately gets an idea.

He hasn't been in his old family mansion for ages, the nature around it turning into chaos and he has never had the time to as much as hire someone to take care of it... But for Newt, and maybe his creatures, it would be perfect. 

Percival doesn't have the best memories connected to his old home, but by now they by far aren't the worst, either, and at least he might be able to make some good ones there...

 

"Um, terribly sorry for listening in, but i might have an idea..." 

 

 Queenie actually squeaks as she turns around to him.

"Director, that's terrible sneaking up on me like that! You should know I'm not used to not knowing when someone is standing behind me!" she exclaims.

"But usually you aren't surprised when I talk to you, and my thoughts are still as shielded as always?" 

"Usually someone's around to see you before I do, and that's how I sense your presence! Merlin..." she sighs and tucks a strand of her curled hair behind her ear that has fallen into her face as she jumped in surprise. 

"Now, what's your idea?"

"I just- and really, you were right earlier in asking Newt first about who he wants to spend his birthday with, so please don't suggest any of this to him before asking him? I don't want him to feel obligated, I know we're merely colleagues... But if he does think that it's a good idea- I'm still the owner of Graves Mansion, even though I am barely there, and I think that would make a special place for Newt's birthday?"

"Amazing!" Queenie shouts, clapping her hands together in celebration. "Let's talk to Newt immediately!" 

Porpentina looks a little more cautious, but she smiles at Percival nontheless. 

 

 

 

_**POV Newt** _

Queenie is being weird today, Newt thinks.

She already visited him twice in his office, both times leaving quickly as Newt kept sitting at his desk and other people walked by the open office door, and the second time actually fleeing when he asked her to sit down if she wanted to, as his report would still take a while?

Than again, he shouldn't worry- Queenie is probably is just being Queenie.

 

In the evening, the Goldstein sisters invite him to come visit for dinner- in the middle of the week, with no reason, and while he knows Tina is still busy working a case? Alright, something is going on for sure.

As they move to the apparition point, Tina promptly gets snatched away by another auror working the same case, and she tells them to go along without her.

 

"Alright, spill." Newt says upon apparating onto the doorstep of the Goldstein apartment. "What is it you didn't want to tell me with other people around?"

Queenie immediately starts bouncing on her toes excitedly. 

"I know it's your birthday soon! And- don't make such an annoyed face, don't worry I know your thoughts on this remember? I'll make sure you'll like what we've planned!"

"I'd mostly like it if you didn't plan anything..." 

"Now, see-" Queenie takes him by the arm and drags him into the dining room, "that is just not going to happen!"

She pushs him to sit in a chair, before continuing into the kitchen and letting ingredients float through the air.

"Now, I know you don't want a big party, so that I won't torture you with! But I also know it's not actually the concept of a birthday or yourself getting older you have a problem with, so you'll get a nice birthday cake with candles and all! By Jacob of course, if you're alright with him being invited?"

Queenie briefly turns around to look at him, and Newt has barely nodded when she starts talking again.

"Now, we're all still people you're sitting around with on a regular basis, and Tina insisted on your birthday being something special, so you gotta come up with at least another guest to invite! Of course, I also had an idea and- yes, I thought so, you thought of him too! Oh and family, do you want to invite your brother maybe? He could portkey over to-"

Newt quickly shakes his head.

"Nah, my family knows that I don't like birthdays and not to bother, and honestly I'd rather keep it that way... They might send me something though, now that I have a more permanent address..." 

"Still living in your suitcase in the ministry, are you? 

"And I don't see why not, after all I would stay in there anyways if would be within a flat, so renting one would be a waste of money... Plus this way I can save the time to go to work each day. And Percival did the paperwork for me, so it's completely legal for me to stay there!" Newt looks at her, a bit angrily now, out of the corner of his eye.

Queenie laughs.

"Alright, if you say so- I see you've got quite an opinion on the matter! Now, back to 'Peercival', is he invited now?"

Newt shrugs.

"I guess so, he's one of my closest friends... Of course, if it would be weird for Tina to have her superior there?-"

"Nonsense." Queenie brings the finished plate down onto the table in front of him. And- is that original Italian lasagna? Newt hasn't eaten this since chasing Malaclaws in Ancona years ago...

"Thanks, this looks delicious!"

Queenie smiles, sitting down on the other side, her own plate floating down with her.

"Tina said to invite your friends, so that's what we're doing!" she gets right back to the topic. "And she likes Mister Graves, so I think it'll be no problem. Anyone else you are thinking of?"

Newt, however, is lost in his mind- the flavours of the lasagna reminding him of places and people from long ago... Queenie's questions does draw him back to the matter of his birthday, but now he's just thinking about Percival again.

"I just don't want him to feel pressured..."

Queenie, of course, is really the only one who could keep up with his mind. 

"I'm sure he isn't! But you can tell him that it's really just a dinner between friends and the date and whether he has time without saying that it's your birthday yet, so he can say no without feeling bad about it? Not that he will say no, I can assure you!" 

She grins before taking another bite of lasagna. 

"I thought you weren't able to read his thoughts?" 

"I'm not, but let's just say I've got a feeling about this!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea at what time the beginning of this fix had been set, sorry if it doesn't make sense... Newt's canon bd is in February tho
> 
> BTW keep in mind that even when I don't currently have time to write a lot of inner monologue, Grave's trauma is still definitely there :s
> 
>  
> 
> If you've noticed that those stories not only suck in quality but are also most likely still filled with typos and stuff: it's because I'm currently lacking a beta reader! If you're interested in helping me out let me know :s


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-08-18  
> I used to post 1k chapters. Maybe, at some point in the future, I will do so again. Today is not this day.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> 2018-08-22  
> Chapter updated!

The next morning, Newt goes to work feeling slightly anxious.

He knows it isn't rational, it really shouldn't be that important whether Percival can make it to his birthday or not... And if he does have time, he will certainly accept the invitation, will he not? There's no reason not to after all...

Except of course Percival's aversion to large groups of people, so Newt should really work on finding a way to include the fact that it's just them and the Goldsteins and one other person before asking Percival later...

 

Of course, Newt's plans are thwarted as he runs into Percival on his way to the office.

"Good day, Newt. Goldstein said you had something to ask me?"

"Hi, I- Uh-" Newt blinks at him. There's nothing work- related he has to report, so this has to be about the birthday... And 'Goldstein' is probably Queenie, not Tina.

Bloody tattletale.

 

"It's nothing important, I- I mean, it's just- it's my birthday soon, and Tina and Queenie are having dinner with me, so I wanted to a-ask you if you might have time to come??"

Alright, this went surprisingly well... Although Newt surly hasn't stuttered like this since he was a little boy.

Percival said something, but Newt was still too occupied by his own thoughts to catch it.

"Uh, can you say that again?"

And Percival- Percival actually _blushes_! 

"I would love to come." he repeats.

"Oh - I - yes - sure? Alright" Newt stammers, completely taken aback.

And, oh bloody- now he is blushing as well! But with Percival being this adorably flushed, maybe it isn't that bad...

 

Still, Newt doesn't know what else to say to him anymore, so he just nods and makes to leave towards his office. 

But Percival calls after him: "Where are you going to have the party?"

"I- Uh- I mean, at the Goldstein's I guess? I mean I didn't ask them yet, I guess I just assumed- or in my case somewhere...." With a jolt, Newt realises that he really didn't ask either sister about the location yet- when they talked about how it was just them, and also inviting Jacob, Newt just assumed it was going to be like the other times they had dinner together at Tina and Queenie's place.

"We could have it at my place" Percival's voice draws him from his thoughts. "I mean, not my apartment obviously, then you could just as well have it at the Goldstein's, but there is that old Mansion a bit away from the city, we can apparate there from here... The gardens are basically wilderness now but we could eat on one of the terasses and with the magically enforced fence I thought the garden might be something for your creatures?"

Newt just blinks at him for a second, completely dumbfounded. 

"I- I mean, I can't possibly accept that, I- you-"

Percival smiles. "Take it as a birthday present then? Plus, I'm never there anyway but still don't really want to sell it, so... That way those old walls would have a purpose again"

Well, Percival sure knows how to phrase things so Newt can't possibly say no.

 

 

 

 

 

When Newt goes to tell Queenie about Percival's offer, she can't quite stop a grin from spreading on her face- she has obviously already heard, but of course she has she's Queenie Goldstein. 

She's already invited Jacob, too, and offers Newt one of his favourite pastries, so she's forgiven.

 

They plan to have the party on a weekend, a few days after Newt's actual birthday, as he didn't want to have to explain their absence at work and tell others about his birthday. 

He still can't believe he's allowed to bring all the creatures, his entire suitcase full of them... Percival promised to check the spells around the property so none of them would be able to get away, only catching them again would be Newt's job. 

He's already looking forward to it.

On his feeding rounds through the case, he's chattering away to his creatures about it.

"And you'll be able to hide away in the trees, Dougal, you don't even have to make yourself dissappear completely for it! And you guys will just love it, won't you?" the last part is directed at the mooncalves, and he scratches the head of one that playfully bumps into him, not quite understanding his words but sensing his excitement. 

"This is really the best gift anyone could give me! I wonder if Percival knows how much it means to me..." absent-mindedly Newt keeps scattering the food pellets, once again glad that he could make his round here in his sleep. It's always the best opportunity to think about things, in his now filled days in the ministry. 

"He's been so much more open lately... I wonder if he's doing better just because time has passed, it's been over a year since the Grindelwald thing... I hope he'll be okay, you know, but I've seen war victims before and they often showed symptoms years and years after living in peace again! And I still don't know what Percival really went through, I don't think anyone does... I wish he was talking to someone about it, but I don't want to force him, and not just because it could ruin our friendship or what we could be, I mean that would just be selfish, right? But also because I really think he has to figure that out in his own time, at least if it's in any way possible"

With a sigh, Newt puts down the last bucket of food, ready to go check on a pregnant Grindeloh when he hears a manically enhanced sound of knocking coming from the entrance of the case.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" 

And soon all his thoughts are caught up know his work again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, we all wish Percy was truly doing alright... We'll see about that in the next chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-08-26

**POV Percival**

 

It's the week of Newt's birthday. 

Percival really wants to go to his old mansion beforehand at least once, he has no idea in what shape anything is. And while furniture and all will easily be fixed by simple magic, the surrounding spells to secure the property- and now to contain Newt's creatures- might take more effort if anything has broken through in his absence.

But despite Percival's intentions, all week he is too caught up in his work: there are three different cases that demand his attention, he has a new junior Auror to train, paperwork to do and Madame President demands his presence at a meeting with the Canadian chief of the magical safety force.

Even on Newt's actual birthday he barely finds more than a few moments to wish the man well.

 

At least he doesn't have to get a present for Newt, as Newt is already overwhelmed by being allowed to have his party in his mansion and only accepted due to Percival declaring that his birthday gift...

 

On Friday evening Percival finally manages to get away from MACUSA without anyone stepping into his way and demanding his attention elsewhere. 

Well, to be honest he didn't risk it by asking for a portkey and having to walk through half of MACUSA to take it, but rather apparated right from his office- being leader of the aurors does have a few privileges, like not having to move to the official apparition points in case of urgency, and with the actual busy week no-one will check to see that his attention has not actually been needed by any of the active cases.

He does apparate to a forest about halfway to his mansion first instead of going right there. Percival is certain he would have been able to make the entire distance without any trouble, but emergency apparition from auror offices are under surveillance, and while he does risk the personal use of it, he doesn't want anybody to find out about the scale of his skills.

 

 

At the mansion, he apparates into chaos.

How long has it been since he last visited his family home?

He only wanted to quickly check whether everything was remotely alright before going back home and later bringing Queenie over as she demanded to decorate before Newt gets there tomorrow, but it looks like he won't have time to take a break before his appointment with the younger Goldstein sister.

Rationally, he knoes that he already told Newt the area surrounding the mansion is a wild garden, and that it will even be nice for Newt's creatures, but this... It just looks so _neglected._ He's afraid the others will take one look at the property and think 'why does he not take care of this? Does the bastard think he's too good for his luxuries, his heritage?'

Shaking his head both at the garden and at his own thoughts, Percival turns his back to the wilderness and walks to the property line. At least here everything seems to be in order, the area is still as secure and undetectable as ever, the worst he finds are small holes in the noise blocking spells.

That done, he goes back to the middle of the property, getting a look at the actual mansion. It's in just as bad a state as everything surrounding it.

Knowing that he doesn't have much time, Percival decides to at least clean up the part of the house they will be using, the kitchen and the terrace they will be sitting on and a superficial sweep of the corridor in between.

 

Having done the corridor in no time, Percival temporarily feels elated, but it's a short-lived relief: cleaning the kitchen takes much longer than he thought, even using magic the dark lines of dirt and ants crawling around are hard to get rid of. And he needs this room to be spick and span!

Two hours later, he steps back from where he had been standing in the middle of the room, lowering his wand and examining his work. He's satisfied that Queenie won't find a spot of dirt on the counters or anywhere else now.

Then he walks back to the terrace, sure that this part can't possibly take as long- and instantly freezes in his steps as he remembers one thing:rememb out there, he won't be able to use magic. It's a part of the second ring of safety spells of the estate: not around the entire property but around the mansion itself.

In a francy, Percival goes to collect cleaning utensils, then scrubbs the reflecting surfaces of the tables until they are shiny metallic mirrors again...

 

Mirrors. 

 

He didn't even notice while he was working, too set on the cleaning of the surfaces of the tables, checking where there was still dirt, not focus his eyes on what the mirrors are reflecting...

Now, he sees it all too clearly. And, maybe because he's simply too exhausted, maybe because of the moment of shock, he can't bring himself to look away.

His face, seemingly everywhere. 

Except it isn't his own face.

It's  _his_  face, _Grindelwald's_.

Taunting him, once again, with no way to escape.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor percy <3 he's having a panic attack, but don't worry there will be help :)
> 
> Anybody know whether Queenie is actually the younger Goldstein? I just guessed...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-09-09  
> 2018-09-15

**POV Percival**

 

_"Mister Graves?"_

There's a call from the entrance of the property. 

It's Queenie Goldstein's voice.

 

 

When Queenie finds him, Percival doesn't know how long he's been sitting there, swaying back and forth.

His throat feels raw but he doesn't remember that he has been screaming. 

He knows he should go and open the door for her, or lead his magic there to do it, but he can't bring himself to move at all.

 

Queenie calls out again. 

 

"Uh, hello?"

.

.

.

"Um, I got the address from Matty, you know at the transport department? Matthew Gardens? He said this is your family home and you were on your way here, so... Sorry if this is intrusive- and so sorry if this is someone else's place, I'm not trying to intrude or anything..."

.

.

.

"Mr Graves?"

.

.

.

"Percival?"

.

.

.

"Look, I'll go away if you tell me to, but I'm just worried! No-one has heard from you in hours and we were meant to meet up hours ago now!"

 

_Hours?_

He sure hadn't taken _that_ long to clean up the mansion... But that means...

Merlin, he is a mess. 

 

Pulling himself up onto unsteady feet, he keeps his eyes on the floor, grabs his wand tightly in his right hand and staggers through the mansion towards the front door. 

From there, he just moves the big gates with magic, and as he sees the blonde figure entering in the distance, he allows himself to sink down again.

His eyes close on their own, but in the darkness there seems to be a face floating towards him...

He snaps his eyes open again and comes to face Miss Goldstein running towards him, looking scared. Scared for him... Not of him. He pulls his occlumency shields as tight as possible around his mind.

 

"Mr Graves?!"

Her pretty face is contorted in shock.

"Are you insured? What happened, should I send for anyone?" 

White strings of a patronus are already taking shape at the tip of her wand.

 

"No, no-" he rasps out. "It's alright, I just- I might have underestimated the amount of work necessary to be done here, and exhausted myself"

He does not think that he was believable. 

 

Her brows draw together in suspicion. 

Then she just shakes her head, gives him a hand and helps him back inside and into the living room.

 

 

"There, you can sit down here- do you want some water, Mr Graves? Or something to eat? Here, I brought some ingredients already..."

A glass of water lands in front of him, and as he looks up there are other things floating around from her bags...

"Thank you" he rasps out.

 

"Now, do you want to tell me what happened?" 

Her voice is so gentle. Friendly. Understanding. But no-one could truly understand his troubles.

Still. She would certainly not take an "I'm fine" for an answer. 

 

"There was- something- out there- it reminded me of the time with Grindelwald." 

"Oh honey no! I'm so sorry!" Queenie leans forward and pulls him into a hug. "I'm so sorry! And in your own home! Oh dearie that must be terrible! Now, I'm sure Newt and the others would understand if we would reschedule or just have the party in a different location, and if you need to relax I think-"

It takes a few seconds until he understands what she is talking about, and then- "No!"

Percival draws a shuddering breath.

"Sorry- but no, I want to do this. Just-"

Alone the thought of going onto the terrace and facing all those mirrors again...

Queenie throws him a knowing look. "You need to rest, and-"

"No. I will be fine. It's just- the mirrors, I-" his eyes flicker to the terrace. 

 

Queenie wrinkles her head. "I think I understand... Wait a second, will you?"

She steps out of the door, and Percival hugs his legs towards him as he is left alone.

 

A few minutes later, Queenie comes back in and tells him excitedly to come back out.

He follows slowly, hesitant.

But once he sees the shiny surfaces of the tables he knows he shouldn't have worried. Queenie, somehow, always knows how to make everything alright. With a jolt, Percival notices he'd be happy to call her a friend.

All the surfaces are magically blurred, still reflecting but only showing shadowy images.

And together with the dancing fairy lights Queenie puts up, it looks actually amazing- and it means he will not have to explain why the mirrors are blurred.

"Thank you."

 

 

 

 

 

**POV Newt**

 

On Saturday, Newt gets up early, despite not technically having to work weekends, and not having any cases that would force him to be in MACUSA anyway.

But there is so kind check he has to do!

After all, Percival had told him that not only would he host their dinner party, Newt would also be able to come earlier and bring his creatures for a day in the Graves estate magically fenced in wilderness!

It was going to be wonderful, Newt was sure of it.

Humming, he went through his feeding rounds, mentally already going through the tasks set out next. Preparing a few potions for the creatures that are poisonous to humans and other creatures, so he will be able to let those out as well...

And he meant to ask Percival about that magical barrier, and whether it goes over the estate like a bubble or just covers the sides to a certain extent... If it's the latter he needs to stop the winged creatures from flying away somehow...

But no matter the amount of work, he still loves doing this. Surrounded by his creatures, and looking forward to meeting his friends for his birthday, life can't be any better, can it? 

 

Well, his actual birthday happened three days prior and it was a silent affair.

Newt still remembers the day fondly: Queenie hugging him and giving him a particularly expensive treat from Jacob's bakery in the morning, Tina stepping by for her lunch break and Percival wishing him a happy birthday before he had to go back to his current case.

Apart from his four friends, no-one here knows his birthdate, and Newt intends to keep it this way.

 

Then two days ago an owl from his brother arrived, bearing a short letter with added greetings from his parents. As he hadn't expected anything more, he had even managed a smile and a short reply before shoving the letter under piles of paperwork. 

Now, all thoughts of his family in England are once again forgotten as he feeds the mooncalves a substance that will make them earth-bound and not any more floaty for the next thirty-three hours.

Smiling, he twirls around and takes the still invisible Dougal the Demiguise into his arms that had been hovering in front of him.

"Now, do I need to give you the same thing or will you be able to behave? Merlin knows you're clever enough to know where you're not supposed to go, but I'm thinking about a little incident in a shopping mall right now..."

 

 

* * *

Unbeknowns to Newt, someone is standing in the doorway of his little shack, silently watching him.

 

As Percival sees Newt in his preparation, his heart swells.

Now he is glad he didn't cancel the party. With Newt looking this radiant in happiness, he knows it will be worth it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Sorry for the lack of Newt in this! I'll try to post more soon :]~~  
>  Chapter updated!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-09-20

**POV Newt**

 

Around lunchtime, Tina stops by his case and tells him that now it won't be long until they can go to the mansion, Queenie has almost finished decorating. 

Newt wants to help, but Tina tells him that Queenie insists he only show up once everything is ready, as it is his birthday. 

"And she doesn't let me help, either, now that everything with the protective barrier is done- apparently I have no sense for style, so you might find everything pink when we get there!" Tina laughs. 

 

Newt nods and tries to laugh too but is glad when a sound from inside catches his attention so he can excuse himself, and Tina goes back to her paperwork. 

There's a tiny, ugly, thought that he can't squish. 

How much can Queenie and Percival even have left to do, wasn't they there yesterday already?

What if they are doing- _other_ things together? 

He has thought a few times now that maybe Percival was interested in him as well, and just not ready for a relationship... Especially with how he invited Newt to his mansion for the party, after apparently not having anyone over in ages.

But Queenie is a beautiful, beautiful woman... What if Percival only wanted _her_ there? Newt tries to remember whether he mentioned her name as he invited Percival, and while he can't completely remember it, he does think he did...

He pushes those thoughts away.

It's _his_ party, and even if they are together: Queenie knows his thoughts and would be nice enough not to flaunt her win in front of his eyes.

And really- Percival is way too nice to immediately consider getting something for himself out of the party for Newt, so he must have really wanted to invite him first! Plus, Queenie did tease him before about his crush on Percival, he's sure she wouldn't do that if she were interested in him herself...

 

With those thoughts, Newt happily hops down from where he had pulled a mooncalf from another creature's wing without injuring either, snatches the nearest little friend that is more pet-like domesticated and used to being spun around- it's the Niffler- and dances back to his cabin.

By the time he gets there, his watch disappeared, but he let's the little guy have it. The others will come pick him up later, so it's not like he needs to know the time- and the watch will still be exactly where he left it tomorrow. 

 

 

 

By early afternoon, Newt has dressed in one of his less-torn work clothes- he will be bringing his creatures with him, so he doesn't dare put on anything else.

Somebody knocks on the case, and Newt immediately jumps up from his chair, hurries up the ladder, closes and secures the case, looks up and finds-

Percival.

He looks- _stunning_. So handsome, for once not in his usual black robes but in muggle-jeans and t-shirt.

Newt can only gape.

 

"Um, I'm sorry I know this isn't the perfect party-attire, but Queenie said with your creatures it was best to be practical..." Percival stammers, apparently embarrassed without his work clothes.

Newt is quick to reassure him: "It's perfect! I mean. It's perfect for working with creatures. Not that we have to _work_ today- I mean. And it looks alright too! More than alright..." 

Percival blinks at him. Then, a small smile spreads over his lips.

 

"So- I've come to pick you up, as you've never been to the mansion before... You could've just used to aim-apparition in the transport department, but Tina said you don't- trust?- it and you'd rather side-by-side-side?"

"It's more that I don't trust myself with it" Newt gives a self-conscious laugh. "So yes, if it's alright for you..." 

"Of course"

 

Percival holds out his arm for him, and Newt can't help but blush.

And as he takes it and looks up, he thinks Percival has turned a bit pink, too... Then of course Percival already brought his focus back and they apparate.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the ones thinking how can there be new apparating technology _then_ that doesn't exist in Harry Potter times: I just thought I'd make up a US-equivalent to floo powder, and as they don't have as many old buildings with actual chimneys and stuff I thought they'd've probably had a different system that Newt isn't familiar with... Although I can totally see Newt going adsgflahj like Harry with Floo Powder as well, so maybe that's why he's too afraid to even try xD
> 
> And I swear the next part will be the actual party!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-09-27  
> Finally, we're getting to the actual party! 
> 
> Sososo sorry for the lack of updates, I haven't abandoned this work!!! It's just kinda taking long to write it because it took a different turn than I had actually planned for it to take somewhere along the way and now I have not much of a structure planned xD

**POV Newt**

 

After a moment filled with the blurry motions of apparating, the two arrive at the gates of the mansion.

Percival opens them, motions for Newt to step inside, and Newt has to force himself to move as he had been frozen in place, staring, because it is- _beautiful_. 

The old gate is made of magical scrollwork and flourishes, but what captivates Newt even more is the raw, wild nature behind it.

Stepping through the gate, he notices a tingly feeling and looks to the side: while standing directly within it, he can see the pulsating barrier that is otherwise invisible to the eye.

He steps through completely, and now looks up at the beautiful old trees surrounding the path, now looking even bigger and wilder than from the outside... Maybe the magical barrier also projects a less magical looking image towards the outside? 

Either way, Newt loves it. He hasn't seen nature like this since moved to New York...

Walking through the forest, side by side with Percival, everything feels truly _magical_.

Instead of continuing on the big path towards the front door, they take a detour towards the backside of the house. Newt doesn't question it, just following Percival.

Then they step out of the trees, and Newt sees a beautifully decorated lanai with a set table in front of them.

Queenie, Jacob and Tina are already standing on it, and just as Newt and Percival are about to step onto it Queenie makes a tiny movement with her wand and everything lights up in colour and sparkles. Then she runs forward and hugs Newt exitedly.

"Happy happy belated birthday!!!" 

Newt laughs, taking it all in.

Tina and Jacob are less rapturous, standing behind Queenie, but they, too, give their congratulations. 

As Newt sees Jacob standing next to Percival, he notices for the first time how Percival must have noticed that the other is a muggle... Is he okay with that? And is he endangering his job by not doing anything against it? He really doesn't want Percival to get into any trouble, but he does also want all of his friends to be there... 

Either way, now it is as it is, and Queenie probably made sure that everything would go smoothly anyway.

 

 

Queenie bounces on her toes and basically pushes Newt towards the table.

"We'll have all your favourite foods! Come on, sit down, sit down, Jacob even made you a specially designed birthday cake!"

"I- uh- thank you-" Newt is a bit baffled by all the effort they must have put into this. 

 

Percival helps him out, gently placing a hand on his arm and stopping Queenie in her tracks.

"I'm sure Newt wants to tend to his creatures first, Goldstein."

"Oh, right! But how often do I have to tell you, _Mister Graves_ , don't call me Goldstein when we're not working!"

Queenie looks a bit embarrassed. Newt thinks he should be the one to actually be embarrassed, as he completely forgot about his own creatures for a minute there.

 

He carefully lowers the suitcase to the ground next to the patio, and opens the latches. Then he gives a final glance towards Percival, wanting to makes sure that this really is okay.

Percival smiles at him and nods minutely. 

Newt opens the case, then steps back.

Little picket is first to climb out and up to Newt's shoulder, probably having waited for his 'tree' to return...

 

As Newt had already moved the enchanted inside of the case so that not his hut, but the middle of the creature's enclosure is under the lid, more visitors don't take long to climb out and carefully sniff the unknown air. 

Or, in case of the niffler, hop out in rapid movements, running past Newt and Percival, stealing a piece of silverware from the table and disappearing into the mansion.

Newt groans.

"I'm sorry, I should have-"

"Nonsense. Let him play, after all I know where to get everything back, visiting you is definitely not a hardship." And does Newt's imagination play tricks on him now, or did Percival just wink at him? He fights a blush.

"But if he breaks anything-"

"I'm not using anything of what's in there myself, so it's not like it matters." Percival smiles, then nods towards the other creatures that are more or less slowly making their way through the grass towards the trees.

"Do you want to do anything else, or shall we eat?"

"I think for now they should be doing okay..."

"Dinner it is, then."

 

Percival holds out his arm again to escort Newt back, truly unnecessary for the few feet towards the lanai, but nevertheless he gladly takes to opportunity to be close to Percival.

Just as sometimes when they're sitting together in the ministry, this feels very much like a date- despite Tina and Queenie being there, the latter definitely suppressing a giggle.

Newt glares at her, she should not make Percival uncomfortable! But his expression only serves to actually make her laugh.

 

 

 

* * *

 

After the others sit down, Queenie works her magic on the ingredients of an amazing f---est.

She never bothers to do much by hand, having perfected the ways in which magic can imitate heat and movement and time, but she still always insists on making things fresh, leaving the ready dishes to lay around for half an hour doesn't do them any good!

 

The others are all too happy to watch her work while they are already seated.

Newt is still mesmerised by the floating kitchenwork- he'd never seen anyone do something like that back in Britain, his parents didn't care much for posh food and the hogwarts house elfs did a lot by hand, only occasionally helped by a little magic.

On his travels, he'd only rarely met with other wizards at all to eat together, and often in muggle establishments or quick, cold food inbetween work- so Queenie's specialties are more than a special treat.

He's certainly never had a birthday meal so- so _fancy_.

 

 

After the delicious dinner, they are all way too full to immediately try any cake and don't feel like moving around either, so for a while they just sit there and talk.

Newt is happily surprised as even Percival and Jacob appear to get along- they are soon deep in conversation about american muggle politics. Newt only follows half of it.

Then Tina asks him whether he already heard of the newest transfer to the auror department, a Hester Morgan who apparently used to work as a magical veterinarian before taking this rather unusual switch in occupation, maube Newt would enjoy working with her?

And Queenie immediately jumps in to gossip about all the little things going on in the difference sections of MACUSA personell. 

Newt smiles and lets it all flow over him, happy to mostly just let them talk while he listens, glad they aren't forcing him to speak more than he wants to.

 

After a while, the niffler shows up again, moving stiffly as if the little thing stuffed its pouch a bit too full with gold and silver...

He's followed by Dougal, who looks at the niffler with an expression that can only be called judging. Newt has to laugh.

As the two move towards the suitcase, Picket jumps out of Newt's pocket and demands to be brought back as well, so Newt excuses himself and gets up to bring the little guy to his food. Percival follows.

 

In the suitcase, everything is silent.

It's funny how the absence of noise can make a familiar place seem spooky.

The only creatures that are left are ones Newt hadn't been able to let out of their separate enclosures as they do not do well with others, and for some reason, as he now sees, a few mooncalves- probably to shy or anxious to make their way outside. 

The artificial wind blows over him and Newt shivers.

He's glad as Percival steps closer to him, and together they make their way to the bowtruckle tree.

Bidding Picket good night, they then make their way back in silence. 

 

Outside, Newt has to blink a few times against the darkness. 

And then, what is that sound?

He tries to see what's on the terrace, and apparently Queenie and Jacob have installed a muggle-kind of record player, and the tunes of a song unknown to him make their way over the grass.

Turning around to Percival, Newt sees the other man smile, eyes closed, his face looking softer than usual.

It must be an american song then, one Percival already knows...

 

Then Queenie's voice calls over to them.

"Come on, come on! You  _have_ to dance!"

Newt laughs at her insistence, but then he looks at Percival who is offering his hand and, blushing, lets himself be lead to the impromptu dance floor.

Queenie is already dancing with Jacob, while Tina is sitting on the now cleared table, moving her feet in the rhythm. 

Newt lets Percival lead, he himself never did very well with any dancing, and he's half-afraid he'll step on Percival's toes and make a fool out of himself... But Percival just draws him close and they sway to the music.

After a while, Newt relaxes and moves even closer, laying his head on Percival's shoulder. It feels heavenly.

 

The next song is a faster song, and Queenie has Jacob teach her and Tina a muggle dance called swing, and for some reason Dougal the Demiguise attempts to learn the steps too.

Newt opts to sit on the table now, with Percival by his side.

 

After another few songs, Queenie suddenly squeaks "Oh! We totally forgot!" and drags Jacob inside. 

Newt looks at Percival and Tina confused, but they just shrug. Tina tries to turn the music player a little more silent, but gives up on understanding the muggle technology and just pulls up a muffling shield in front of it.

Then Queenie and Jacob come back, carrying- a cake? It looks more like an artpiece, set in three layers and decorated with many little creatures made of marzipan. 

 

"You like it?" Jacob asks, looking hopeful and a little embarrassed, after setting the cake down in the middle of the table.

Newt is still staring at the beautiful creations on it, and quickly looks up to smile at Jacob before looking back down at the cake. "Of course I like it, it's beautiful! How are we even supposed to eat that, we'd be destroying it!"

Jacob laughs. "As a baker, you tend to get used to that!"

Queenie then shoos them away from the side of the table, letting plates float down. Newt lets Jacob do the cake-cutting- he wasn't kidding when he said that he could not destroy the beautiful thing himself- but once he tries the first bite of cake and finds out that it tastes at least as good as it looks, he can't seem to finish the piece quickly enough and then demands another.

 

After everyone is full, and a good portion of the cake is gone, it is already well past midnight.

Newt goes to the case and rattles his feeding buckets, successfully making most of the creatures return home. The rest of them are easy to find, too.

As he steps back onto the lanai, the others have already cleaned up the table again, and Percival tells Queenie not to bother with taking down all of the decorations, they can do that in the morning, or whenever they will wake.

 

After saying their goodbyes, Queenie, Tina and Jacob leave together, Queenie side-by-side apparating Jacob home.

Newt awkwardly holds his closed case and his coat in his hands.

It's so beautiful here, and Percival is still there... He doesn't want to leave.

"So. Um..."

He doesn't quite know what to say. Percival doesn't seem to, either, but then be blurts out:

"We could do that again? I mean, if you want?"

"What?" Newt blinks. 

"Uh, I just thought- I mean, your creatures seemed to like it here, and- you too? So... If you'd want to come back next weekend..."

"I- sure!" Newt beams. "It's a date!" the he realises what he has said, and: "I mean- uh- I just-"

But after a moment, Percival smiles. "It's a date."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did consider having Newt and Percy get together in this chapter, eg in the scene when they're in the suitcase alone, or in the end of the chap and then end the fic...  
> But noo they should rly talk about some stuff first and it didn't feel right to start any deep and probably partly sad convos in this chapter, so the suffering goes on xD


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-10-25
> 
> 2018-10-26 UPDATED

 

_(Flashback) **POV Percival**_

 

After Queenie helped him with the mirrors, she sticks around to help him with everything else he hadn't yet managed to clean or ward as well, deciding that she will be able to decorate the patio the next morning. 

Percival is grateful, but he does find the looks she keeps throwing in his direction a bit unnerving. 

Then again, he doesn't really want to burst out 'What is it?!'- not with in what state she had found him in.

He's not sure he could handle any judging. 

But she doesn't say anything, and after a while they work in comfortable silence.

 

As she's ready to leave, she stops in the door.

"Are you alright, Percival?"

Taken of guard as he had felt save by then, he flinches back.

"I'm fine."

It sounds hollow to his own ears.

"I think you need help." For a moment, Queenie just looks at him, then she sighs. "With what you must have been through... You should talk to someone. Don't worry about embarrassing yourself, anyone would need help in your position. Go to a mind healer, at least try it, alright?" 

He shrugs. "Don't think anything could fix my fucked up mind." as he says it he notices how much he believes that.

 

She tilts her head. "Is that why you haven't made a move on Newt yet?"

"What?" taken aback by the sudden change in topic, Percival is officially confused. 

Queenie smiles softly. 

"You really think you're too broken for him... But don't you see? You two are good for each other. By which I don't mean that being with him will fix your problems, you should still see a healer. But yes, Newt is good for you, and you are also good for him! He's much more outgoing around you, doesn't have to force himself to fit in. And you're not helping anyone by trying to stay away."

Having brought her point across, she crosses her arms.

 Percival shakes his head.

"He doesn't know how I- what I-" 

 "Oh do you think he's blind??! We all know you have your troubles! Doesn't make us like you any less!"

Then she's gone, and Percival is left to his thoughts. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Percival carefully considers everything Queenie had said.

Is he really that obvious?

And has he really been pushing Newt away out of purely selfish reasons- because he doesn't want to deal with his own problems?

He knows that isn't what Queenie said exactly, but, well- it's what it all boils down to, right?

 

He should talk to Newt.

Queenie said the other already knows that he has problems, but still- he can't just go and try to start something with the man without knowing for sure that he knows how fucked up Percival is.

Yes, he will talk to Newt.

But not today, or tomorrow, because tomorrow is Newt's birthday party, and that would just not be right. He doesn't want to spoil Newt's happy day with such a dark topic, no matter what good it could lead to for them both.

 

So he forces all thoughts of that confrontation out of his mind, for now.

However, what he can't seem to stop thinking about is Newt himself. 

His smile, the curious flash in his eyes when he learned something new, his laugh, the way he averts his eyes when he is a little embarrassed... his lips...

Percival can't stop imagining what it would be like to kiss him.

 

 

The next day, he's the one to collect Newt on their way to his party, and as Newt looks at him before they apparate, he wants to kiss him so badly it takes all of his energy to focus on the apparition problem.

But he would be damned if he let Newt get hurt by splinting. 

 

As they arrive in front of the gates, Percival feels a nervousness welling up.

Will Newt like it? It's nothing all too fancy, after all...

But there's a wondrous look on Newt's face that only intensifies as they step through the gate. He shouldn't have worried.

 

 

Percival wants to kiss him again as they're in the suitcase together alone, but he refrains.

Wants to kiss Newt again when they're dancing together, and he's glad the Goldsteins and their other friend are all there, strengthening his resolve not to do it.

He really needs to talk to Newt first.

 

 

 

Then the others leave and he is alone with Newt again.

The other man is still smiling radiantly, beaming happiness despite being clearly exhausted. 

Percival just has to invite him back.

"It's a date!" Newt says, excitedly, and Percival smiles.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many months ago did I start this?? Geeh, this fic is a shitshow. And I'm entirety uncertain whether I'll ever finish it.
> 
> But of course kudos and comments are always inspiring me to keep going!


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2018-10-29  
> I don't think anyone is reading this anymore, and honestly I can't blame y'all for stopping xD
> 
> 2018-10-31  
> Oh thank you to the new comments! I honestly hadn't expected yall to still be there :]  
> This chapter is updated, if you've read the first part already, start reading at the line!

**POV Percival**

During the week, Percival is caught up in several cases, only briefly seeing Newt in the hallways or when he forces himself to go to lunch after skipping two meals in a row.

Neither does he have time to think about the talk he and Newt will have to have.

Or maybe he doesn't want to think about it.

 

Either way, Saturday arrives and with it the knowledge of Newt's impending arrival at Percival's mansion...

What should he say to him?

He has to make it clear that Newt can still bring his creatures to the enchanted property even if he doesn't want to date Percival anymore after what he has to say.

But starting a conversation with "Don't worry-" or something of the like just doesn't feel right.

And what does he even do when Newt arrives? 

Does he hug him? He can't kiss him, not before they talk.

But would not kissing him be weird? After all, they did already establish that it is a date.... 

 

 _'I'm overthinking this.'_ Percival finally figures. ' _I'll just say what comes to my mind, either way it will at least be the truth.'_

Somehow, that doesn't calm his nerves in the slightest.

 

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Percival and Newt have not agreed on any particular time to meet except 'morning', so Percival has gotten up at six just to be on the save side.

It's not like it bothers him, he often gets up earlier than that during the week. Getting dressed and grabbing his wand and a bag he packed the night before, he disapparates to the mansion.

 

Humming, Percival makes breakfast, enjoying the big kitchen space of the mansion.

Why had he never been here before? Sure, a flat in the inner city is useful for a lot of reasons, but he can still be here in the literal blink of an eye, so... Why?

Right, because he was a rebellious bastard that had wanted nothing to do with the family heirlooms and pompous estate that had been left to him.

Oh well.

 

Sitting onto the lanai and eating his meal while looking out into the forest, his imagination is running wild on what Newt's creatures could be doing here...

Some of them could even stay here more permanently, he supposes. The ones that can't go back into the actual wilderness... Here, they could still have a little more room than in Newt's case.

Someone would have to come feed them, of course... But wasn't Newt's department supposed to get more personell, anyways? Newt's to-be-assistant could for sure be taught to care for the creatures...

Percival smiles, lost in thought. He could build a few shacks for the beasts, and maybe a platform in one of the trees to look over them all... Yes, that would be nice. And Newt would certainly like it too...

 

The sun that has risen and is now shining into his face reminds Percival of the passing time and he gets back inside to do the dishes.

Should he send a memo to Newt and ask when he will arrive? 

No, he doesn't want to pressure him or anything, he knows how anxious Newt can get over things like that. 

He could go to the ministry, have a chat with Seraphina and just 'coincidentally' walk by Newt's office... But no, what if Newt showed up here while he would be gone?

With a sigh, Percival walks into the old living room, picks up a boom from a dusty shelf, lowers himself into an armchair and starts to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotta try to bring this fic to an end... Somehow....... Still no idea how much is left to come, sorry. But there will be somesort of happy ending. At some point. :}


End file.
